Forever Fades Away
by afitwilight
Summary: A new guy comes to Forks High School and is very interested in the Cullens. Especially Alice. Will the Cullens learn what he truly is before it's too late? Or will Alice become his next victim?
1. Forever Fades Away

Hello, I just wanted to say that I do not own "Twilight" nor do I gain anything from using the characters. This story was inspired by several different Tiger Army songs, so each chapter will be titled with one of their songs. I don't own Tiger Army either by the way!

Enjoy…I hope!

The rain fell down in heavy sheets. This wasn't surprising considering this was Forks Washington. The wettest and coldest place it seems like in the US. I was standing in my extravagantly stocked closet. My family makes fun of my shopping addiction. I just ignore their comments and continue to add to my collection. I ran my hand through my short, choppy dark hair and sighed. Nothing in my closet seemed appropriate to wear today. I soon felt arms wrap around my waist and lips press into my neck.

"What's wrong my love?" Jasper asked as his lips continued their journey along my neckline.

"I have nothing to wear." I sighed.

Jasper laughed. "My dear Alice, how is that even possible?"

I turned to face him. "Fine, I have plenty to wear."

"So what's wrong?"

I broke free from his hold and made my way over to our bed and sat down. "I don't want to go to school today. Or any day actually."

"Why? You like school."

"Yeah, when you're there with me. You've graduated already. So now I'm stuck by myself."

Jasper sat down on the bed beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "You're not alone. Edward and Bella are still there."

"I might as well be alone. They're inseparable. They don't even notice I'm around. Did you know that Edward almost left me yesterday! I thought I was going to have to run home!"

Jasper smiled. "And he's apologized more than once if I recall correctly."

"Still, it sucks being the third wheel in my own family."

"You will never be a third wheel." Jasper leaned over and kissed me. I could feel his love radiating off him and into me warming my body.

"I love you Jasper."

"And I love you. Now, get ready before Edward decides to leave you here."

I kissed him one last time and then turned my focus back to my closet. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Alice, hurry up!" Edward yelled from the living room. I was in the kitchen with Esme and Rosalie. I frowned at my "mom" and "sister".

"Can't I just stay home?"

"No honey. You need to go to school." Esme said clearing enjoying torturing me as much as the rest of my family.

"Yeah, we need to keep adding to our graduation cap collection." Rosalie commented.

I rolled my eyes and gave them both a hug. I quickly ran to the garage where Edward was standing there with Emmett and Jasper.

"It's about time. We need to pick up Bella." Edward said.

"I could just drive myself."

"Nope, we don't need more people gossiping about us."

I stuck my tongue out and gave Jasper a kiss bye and Emmett a hug. I got in the backseat because I knew Bella would be sitting in the front. Edward took off quickly and what seemed like only moments later, we pulled in Bella's driveway.

Chief Swan's cruiser was still there. Edward quickly got out and ran to the door. I could see Charlie inside giving Edward the "look". After Edward returned from Italy, Charlie hasn't been so welcoming. Sometimes I think Charlie wishes that none of my family came back. I can't blame him actually. Edward did a shitty thing to Bella leaving her like he did. Charlie glanced in my direction and gave him a small wave. He briefly nodded and soon Edward and Bella came out and got in the car.

"Hey Alice." Bella greeted.

"Hey. I take it Charlie wasn't happy to see us this morning."

"He'll get over it. He's running late and that always makes him grumpy." Bella turned on the heat in Edward's Volvo. Being vampires, Edward and I don't have to worry about the temperature but Bella needed it.

We arrived at school and I quickly parted ways with my brother and Bella. I shared one evening class with them, so my mornings were spent avoiding everyone possible. Its not a secret that the students of Forks High think my family and I are weird. I don't take it to heart only because I know that we're different. I walked into my physics class and sat down. I hated this class more than any other. It's not like the class was difficult for me, it was just boring. I knew all I ever wanted to about it and my grades were a reflection of that fact. I was about to pull out my text book when I was encompassed by a vision.

"_Hey, I'm Damon." The guy said to me. His black hair hung down at his shoulders and his eyes were blue. His teeth were perfectly white and his grip on my hand was firm. "You're Alice Cullen right?" I nodded. I was going to say something else when he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You aren't the only immortal at this school."_

I jolted from my vision. I glanced around to make sure that no one was paying attention to me. I was still shaking and if I had a beating heart, I'm sure it would be pounding swiftly.

My physics teacher chose that moment to bring the class in order. "Good morning." Mr. Gates said. "We have a new student." As soon as the words left his mouth, I looked up and into the eyes of the guy from my vision. "Class, this is Damon Gibson."


	2. Trance

Here's part 2. Again, I own nothing and the titles are Tiger Army song titles.

It's a good thing I don't need oxygen. I'm sure I inhaled and kept the air there. Damon was standing there staring at me. I couldn't shake the strange feelings I was receiving.

"Ah Mr. Gibson if you will take a seat next to Miss Cullen." Mr. Gates pointed in my direction and Damon smiled and made his way to my area. He sat down and smiled at me. Mr. Gates didn't give Damon time for introductions. He began his lecture. I could feel Damon's eyes on me as I was taking notes. He was making me very nervous and I wished that Jasper was here. It seemed like the period took forever and finally the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and Damon smiled at me. He held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Damon. You're Alice Cullen right?"

"Yeah." I nodded. I knew what was going to happen next. My vision had been exact so far. True to form, he bent down whispered the same words he did in my vision.

"You aren't the only immortal at this school."

I glanced at him. "Excuse me?" I was trying to act shocked and confused but he wasn't buying it. I stood up to leave and he stood as well. He towered above me, but so did everyone else. Being short had its disadvantages. He was as tall as Jasper.

He took my hand. His hands felt ice cold. "I know what you are. Only your eyes are different than the others. Are you wearing contacts?"

I tried to jerk my hand away from his but his grip was too tight. "No, I'm not. I'm not sure what you're referring to."

"You know." He glanced around making sure no one was paying attention to them. He pulled his dark hair behind his ears. Alice noticed that his ears were gauged and his nails were painted black. He just needed a t-shirt of a heavy metal band to complete the look. "Don't act stupid Alice. It doesn't suite you."

"What are you?"

"You'll learn soon enough." He kissed my hand and then released it. I could feel a burning sensation where his lips touched my skin. I was seriously shaken by his behavior. I mindlessly walked to my next class. Fortunately, he was not in there. I don't remember what we discussed in class nor do I remember making my way through the lunch line. I slumped down in a chair at our lunch table and stared at my hands.

Edward must have read my thoughts because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I'm not going to let him hurt you Alice." He promised.

I looked up and gave him a half smile. "I think I need to go home."

For once Edward didn't argue back. He only nodded and handed over his keys. I shook my head. "No, I want to walk. Well, run. I need to think."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be okay. I promise."

"Alright. I'll see you at home." Bella chose that moment to appear.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Nothing." I said at the same time Edward told her that he would explain later. I told them both bye and left the school. It was still raining but I didn't care. I made sure that no one noticed me as I went through the woods and then I took off running. I stopped about halfway to walk. I didn't feel like worrying Jasper just yet. The rain was finally slowly down to an annoying drizzle. I wished for once we could move somewhere nice and sunny. Of course, then our secret would be unveiled and we'd have to move again. Sometimes being a vampire was a curse. I bent down and picked up a rock and pitched it through the woods. It's been a while since we've been able to play baseball. I grabbed another rock and gave it a good throw. I soon realized I never heard it land. My hearing is very attuned to what's around me.

"You have an amazing pitching arm." Came a voice I soon recognized. I could feel fear creep into my body. I turned to find Damon tossing the rock up and down in his left hand.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I followed you."

"Why?"

Damon smiled. "I wasn't done talking to you earlier."

I began going through my options. I could fight him although I'm not sure what his abilities are, or I could outrun him. No, he was able to stay with me as I ran earlier. I swore silently to myself.

"Your brother is pretty absorbed in his girlfriend, isn't he?"

I chose not to comment and it didn't seem that Damon minded. He closed our distance in two huge steps. I was about to run but Damon must have known that. He grabbed my arm.

"Don't run Alice. We have much to discuss."

Once again, I tried to break free from his grip but couldn't. He was definitely not human if he could keep his grip on a vampire.

"Get your hands off her!" Edward yelled. Apparently he had followed me as well. Damon turned to face him.

"Ah Edward Cullen, so nice of you to join us."

"I will say it again. Take your hands off Alice."

Damon's grip loosened and I broke free and ran to join my brother. Edward pulled me behind him and glared at Damon.

"If you come near my sister again, I will tear you limb from limb."

Damon only smiled. "If you think you can leech, I'd like to see you try."

"Looks like he's been hanging around Jacob." I muttered referring the leech comment.

"I suggest you leave." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"But I haven't meet all the other Cullen's yet. Your family is a disgrace and it's my sworn duty to make sure you suffer."

"You and your duty can go straight to hell." I stepped beside Edward. "You're not coming anywhere close to my family."

"Do you know what the beautiful thing about all this is?" Damon said giving me a sickening smile. "You will have no clue when I'll strike. Your visions won't be able to see me and Edward can't read my thoughts."

"I saw you coming in my vision. I saw you in class." I stated proving that my visions would help.

"Only because I wanted you to see them. Now, I've closed you and your brother off." He swept the hair behind his ear and grinned. "Be grateful you don't sleep. Otherwise this hunt wouldn't be as entertaining."

I could feel Edward tense up and I was ready to help rip Damon to shreds. Just as we were about to lunge, a dark patch of smoke appeared and Damon was gone. Edward took my hand and we ran home without another word.


	3. FTW

I'm honestly amazed that people are reading this story and seem to like it! Thank you so much for those of you that reviewed. It means a lot! Once again, I own nothing. I don't own Twilight or the Tiger Army song titles.

Edward called a family meeting immediately as we walked in the door. Jasper must have felt our distress because he was by my side in an instant. I could feel him sending waves of calm through me. I welcomed the comfort and collapsed down on the couch pulling Jasper with me. I placed my head on his shoulder and put my hand on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and protectively wrapped me in his arms. I could have stayed there forever but we had a huge problem facing us. We waited for Carlisle to return home from the hospital. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting beside us on the couch. Esme was sitting in a chair and Edward stood. He seemed too wired to sit down. Carlisle walked in the door quickly and faced my family.

"What's going on?" He asked and stood behind his wife.

Edward and I took turns telling our family the events that took place. Jasper's grip on my arms became much tighter.

"Is he a werewolf?" Emmett asked.

"No." Edward shook his head. "Wolves can't do what he did."

"He just disappeared? In a puff of smoke? Like a magician?"

"Yes. Plus he said that I'll no longer have visions of him nor will Edward be able to read his thoughts." I turned to Carlisle. "What kind of creature can do that?"

"I'm not sure, though I intend to find out." Carlisle promised.

"What about school?" Jasper questioned. "I'm not letting this guy endanger Alice."

Edward glanced in our direction. "I won't let anything happen to her."

"You're not with her every moment of the day." Jasper sighed. "Plus he's in her first class. There's not telling what he'll do."

"He won't harm me in class." I said not sure whether I was trying to convince Jasper or myself.

"We don't know what he's capable of. I don't want you near him." Jasper's eyes burned deep within mine. It broke my heart to see that he was worried and upset over me.

I gave him a sad smile. "It's not like I can quit school. I have to be there."

"Carlisle can call the school and inform them that you're sick."

"Even if I stay out, he's going to find me." I knew that I was speaking the truth and from the expressions of my family's faces, they were aware as well.

"I suggest that we all be on our guard." Carlisle replied. "Until I can figure out exactly what Damon is and how to stop him, we stay together. Hunt in groups and be observant."

"What about Bella?" Esme asked. "Is she in any danger?"

Edward shook his head. "He never mentioned her. She's not one of us, so he's not concerned with her."

"She needs to stay away from us." I replied. "I don't want her getting hurt because we're her friends."

"She'll be fine."

Jasper stood up and very carefully picked me up in his arms. "I'm taking Alice upstairs. I think she's had enough for one night."

"Of course." Esme smiled.

It didn't take five seconds before Jasper had me on my bed. After making sure the door was closed, he joined me. I wrapped myself against his body and placed my head on his shoulder. My fingers began tracing circles along his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"You." Jasper kissed my forehead. "Maybe we should leave."

"What if Damon attacks our family? We can't leave them alone."

"What happens when he hurts you and I'm not there to protect you?"

"I'm capable of taking care of myself." I told him.

"He's not human Alice. We don't know what he is."

"At least Bella's safe. I know Edward's relieved."

Jasper stared at me. "I wish I could say the same. I don't like the fact that this _thing_ has his sights on you. I swear Alice, if he so much as touches you again, I will murder him."

I knew that Jasper was upset so I did the only thing I could think of to calm him down. I leaned over and kissed him. I straddled myself on top of him and poured out all the love I have for him. It didn't take long for him to respond to my touch. His arms snaked around me pulling me closer to him. One of the best things about being a vampire, you didn't have a need for oxygen, so I could continue kissing him passionately without having to stop. My hands ran along his chest and found their way under his shirt. Jasper pulled away long enough for me to remove the shirt. He attacked my lips once more and flipped us over so now he was on top of me.

"You're overdressed my love." He whispered.

I grinned into his kiss. "So are you." It didn't take long for our clothes to end up scattered on the floor. All coherent thought left my mind. The only thing that I focused on was the man in my arms.


	4. Grey Dawn Breaking

Here's chapter 4. Again thanks for reading and commenting. I own nothing from Twilight nor do I own the song titles from Tiger Army.

The next morning I drug myself to school. Luckily the rain had stopped but the sky was overcast and dark. Edward and Bella escorted me to my first class making sure that Damon wasn't in there. He wasn't so they left. I watched as the other students slowly made their way in taking their seats. Mr. Gates was busy writing today's notes on the board. I pulled out my notebook and decided I could at least make it look as if I were taking notes. I was so busy doodling on my paper, I didn't notice Damon sitting down next to me. I was just aware that my space seemed limited. I glanced up and his icy blue eyes stared into mine. He gave me a brief smile and then focused on Mr. Gates lecture.

We were halfway through the period and Mr. Gates had decided now would be a great time to watch a video. He turned the lights off and quietly stepped out of the room. I'm not sure if he expected the class to actually pay attention. Several took this as an excuse to take a nap and others began whispering to their friends. I tried my best to concentrate on the video. I didn't want to think about the guy sitting next to me. I soon felt a hand on my thigh. I turned around to knock his hand off when he bent over to my ear.

"What's wrong Alice? I thought you liked being touched."

"Get your hand off me." I tried to put as much hatred as I could in my words.

Instead of removing his hand, it traveled up my thigh and rested on my hip. "That's not what you said last night to Jasper."

I dry swallowed. "What the hell did you just say?"

"I must admit, I was pretty turned on by your small, naked body. I almost forgot that you were a blood sucking leech." His fingers reached the button of my jeans. I wasn't about to let him take advantage of me. I grabbed his hand and used my vampire strength to squeeze it.

"Ouch you bitch!"

"Keep your damn hands off me!" I stood up not caring if I was causing a scene. I had to get out of the room before I let my instincts take over and kill him. I stormed out of the room and went in search for Edward. I approached his room and glanced inside.

_Edward!_ My mind yelled knowing my brother could hear my thoughts. His head snapped up and he was out of the room in a matter of moments. Soon we were in his Volvo heading home.

"What's wrong Alice?" Worry laced his voice.

"Damon was at our house last night."

"WHAT? How do you know?"

I replayed what happened in my mind. Edward let a low growl. "I'm going to kill him." Before he could say anything else, the Volvo went out of control and slammed into a tree. We were both unhurt but the same couldn't be said for Edward's car. We inspected the damage and Edward cursed.

"I swear this is Damon's doing. I'm going to rip him to shreds and burn his pieces!"

Damon appeared from nowhere. "I'd like to see you try. I'm standing right here."

Edward and I turned to face him. Damon's dark hair was hanging down and his eyes seemed to light up at the thoughts of a fight.

"It's been a few days since I've killed one of your kind. I don't want to get rusty."

"You kill vampires?" Edward didn't seem like he wanted to believe Damon and I wasn't sure I wanted not to believe him.

He nodded. "Among other things."

"We're not like other vampires." I told him. "We don't hurt humans."

"You drink on animal blood and you have a treaty with the Quileutes." His expression seemed to indicate that he was bored with the information he gave us.

Edward and I were both shocked. "How do you know all this?" Edward asked.

Damon laughed. "It's important to know your enemy as well as yourself. I learned everything I could about you and your family before I moved here. It makes destroying you so much easier."

"If you know so much, why attack us?" I wondered not understanding his hatred toward my family.

"Because you're an abomination! Your kind should be destroyed. Just because you chose to live differently from the other blood suckers doesn't mean you should be allowed to exist."

"Wait, you said you knew everything about us? Then why did you ask if I wore contacts?"

"I wanted to see what your reaction would be. I knew the reason your eyes are golden and not crimson. Now, if we're done gossiping, I would like to carry on with my mission."

"What's up guys?" Emmett's voice announced as he and Jasper stepped from the trees. "You weren't about to fight without me were you?"

I felt a small bit of relief seeing Jasper and Emmett. Jasper was at my side and pulled me back to keep me protected.

"Ah, so this is Emmett Cullen. I've been looking forward to fighting you." Damon smiled.

"Well, you might not be so cocky after I kick your ass." Emmett smiled back.

"Yes, of course." Damon glanced over at Jasper. "Mr. Whitlock. Or do you prefer Hale? Either way, I'm most looking forward to our fight as well."

"I've handled worse than you. You pose no threat to me." Jasper's mentality had gone straight to fight mode. I knew that all his time with Maria and the war had prepared him for what was coming.

"I'm afraid I have you at a disadvantage. I'm immortal as well as you. The only difference is that you can burn my body and I'll recover just fine. You can tear me apart such as Edward mentioned but again, I won't die."

I was definitely confused as well as my family. "You could be lying." I said.

"True, but why would I? I have nothing to gain with lies."

"Then tell us what you are."

"Come to me Alice and I'll show you."

Jasper grabbed my arm. "No. You're not showing my wife anything."

Damon glanced into my eyes. I could see fire behind them. It was as if they were summoning me to come to them. Damon held out his hand. "I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to show you what you're up against."

"Why Alice? You can just as easily show the rest of us?" Jasper's grip wasn't letting up and if I were human, I'm sure I'd have a bruise.

"Truthfully?" Jasper nodded. "Sorry Jasper, I can't tell you. It's either I show Alice what I am or you'll all die without knowing how to protect yourself."

I understood at that point it was up to me to help my family. I used my free hand, reached up and cupped Jasper's face. "It's okay. He's not going to hurt me."

"No Alice."

"Jasper, we don't have a choice. We need to know what he is so that we can stop him."

"What if he's lying?"

"I'm not going to be the cause of my family's demise. I can't." I somehow managed to break free of Jasper's hold. I looked at Damon. "Show me."

Damon held out his hand and I reluctantly took it. As soon as our hands made contact, the world around me disappeared in puff of smoke.


	5. Rose of the Devil's Garden

Oh my goodness! I'm so amazed and so thankful that some of you have added this story to your favorite's list! Thank you!! Wow, I'm really honored! Again Twilight and the song titles from Tiger Army do not belong to me. Enjoy!

I was afraid. I had no idea where I was or what had just happened. I felt disoriented and alone. No, not alone considering Damon was still beside me. His hand was still clutched to mine. I pulled free from his grasp and took a good look at my surroundings. There were trees and grass but the colors were off somehow. It didn't feel right.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Damon smiled. "My home."

I turned to look at him. His blue eyes seemed much darker now. In fact, they no longer seemed blue but black.

"What are you?"

"I'm a demon. This is my world."

"You mean Hell? I'm in Hell?" Never thought I'd end up here. Not that I expected I would be allowed in Heaven either.

He actually laughed. "Not quite. I'm not the devil and there are many types of demons and many versions of the Otherworld. This one is mine."

I was beyond confused but I didn't have time to question him. He took my hand again and led me to a extravagantly designed Mansion. There was actually a garden and flowers in front.

"Um, flowers? Aren't demons supposed to be, well, demonic?"

"Of course. The flowers are poison to the touch." He brought me inside and everything about the house looked normal. There was furniture, books, and even a fireplace. We went into a room that resembled Carlisle's office. He pointed to the chair and I sat down. "Let's get to the business at hand, shall we? You and your family should not exist. We all know that. My job as a elite demon is to destroy your kind."

"You can drop your holier than thou act. You're a demon! At least my family doesn't hurt anyone! I can't say that about others of my kind but we're essentially good."

"You can sugar coat what you are all you wish, you're kind needs to be destroyed."

"What about demons? You destroy, murder, and ruin people's lives as well."

"Demons are supposed to be around. It's our job to create hell with humans. The evil ones must suffer with us."

"My family isn't evil."

"Your family has killed people. They've drank the blood of innocents. Carlisle has created some of you."

"Carlisle did what he thought was right! He would never bring this on to someone who he didn't think needed it. As for sucking human blood, we don't anymore!"

Damon's hand flashed faster than I thought possible smacking me on the face. The impact was deafening and it hurt. If I could bleed, I'm sure my face would be bloody.

"SILENCE!" He took a deep breath. "You are here to listen to me, not speak back. Do you understand?"

I nodded. I've never been up against a demon so I wasn't sure how to go about destroying one. I was pretty sure that tearing him apart and burning his body wouldn't work.

"Good. I said that I would give you a way to destroy me. I lied. I'm an immortal demon lord. I can't die."

My heart shattered at the thoughts of Jasper being correct. Damon lied and now I'm here away from my family. I have no knowledge of how to get home. I felt like crying.

"Why am I here?"

Damon smiled. "I like you Alice. No scratch that, I'm infatuated with you. Your gift of prophecy is amazing. One like you can actually be very perilous for my kind. My first instinct was to kill you right away. Then I realized that you would be very useful here."

"The answer is no." I said knowing where he was heading. "I'm not leaving my family."

He sighed. "Pity. Of course, I knew you would say that. No one usually wants to come willingly to the Otherworld. They have to be tempted. Threatened in your case."

"I don't care what you do to me. I will not help you."

"Who said I wanted to hurt you? No, see my dear Alice we demons know that you would much rather be a martyr than let someone you love be harmed."

Oh shit, he was talking about harming my family. My Jasper. "You're lying! You're a demon! Lying is a part of what you do. How do I know that you won't hurt them, if I surrendered?"

"You don't and that's the beauty of it."

"Take me home. NOW!" I demanded.

"You have three days to decide the fate of your family. You either become a part of my realm or you and your family shall die by my hands."

Before I could tell him where he could stick his threat, I was surrounded by smoke.

My eyes burned and once again I felt disoriented. I soon felt a familiar pair of arms around me. I let the arms hold me as I surrendered to the darkness.

"Alice! My love, it's okay. I'm right here." I heard my Jasper's voice whisper in my ear and I could feel his love wrapping around my body. I opened my eyes and saw his beautiful face. "Alice, are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, I think so." He helped me stand up. The rest of my family was standing there as well.

Carlisle approached me and gave me a once over. "You appear to be unharmed. Does anything hurt?"

"No, I'm just tired. Of course, I'm not quite sure why."

"I'm taking you home." Jasper picked me up and rushed us home. He set me on our bed and laid down beside me. "God Alice, I was so frightened. I didn't know if I'd see you again."

I placed my hand on his face. "I'm never going to leave you." I tried to express all the love I had for him. I pulled him to me and kissed him with all my passion. I needed to make sure he was really with me. That I was home, and in our room. Jasper's hands began roaming along my sides letting me know just how much he needed assurance that I too was there.

"I love you." He whispered kissing along my neck. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"I love you too." I wasn't sure how much time we'd have before my family decided to start asking questions, so I made the most of the time we had. I easily removed Jasper's shirt. I kissed down his scarred chest and played with the button of his jeans. Jasper grinned.

"Allow me." He pulled away only long enough to remove his jeans. He was soon on top of me quickly making short work of my clothes as well.


	6. What Happens?

Wow, again that's all I can say. Thank you to all of you that have added this story to your favorites and those that have left reviews. I didn't honestly expect people to review. I'm writing for the love of writing! Thank you!! Again, I don't own "Twilight" nor do I take credit for the song titles from Tiger Army. Speaking of Tiger Army, they are an amazing group of guys! I can say that from experience from meeting them and talking to them. Here's the next chapter…Enjoy!!!

My family apparently decided I had enough "quality" time with Jasper because they sent Edward to my bedroom door.

"Hey Alice, Carlisle wants you downstairs."

"Okay." I reluctantly pulled away from Jasper's chest. Jasper seemed as upset as I was to be summoned apart. I pulled on some new clothes as Jasper did the same. He reached for my hand and squeezed it.

"I'm here for you." He promised as he kissed my hand.

"Always." I knew it was true. Jasper would always support me. "And I as well, for you."

Jasper gave me his incredible smile and we walked hand in hand down the stairs to find my family in the living room.

"Alice!" Bella came rushing toward me and pulled me into a hug. "Thank God you're okay. Edward told me that you disappeared."

"I'm fine." I smiled and followed her to the couch.

"Alright, give us the details!" Emmett pounded his hands together. "Whose ass do I get to kick first?"

I laughed at my brother. Rosalie kindly slapped him upside the head.

"Be nice." She threatened.

"I was." He offered. "No one messes with my little sister and walks away unharmed."

I appreciated his over protectiveness. I'm not sure why all the guys in my family think I need protected all the time. It's true I'm short, but I can fight.

"Tell us what happened." Carlisle said getting everyone settled and down to business.

It took me a while to fully explain to my family because I kept having to answer questions from Emmett such as 'was there a lake of fire' or 'was the devil really red and did he carry a pitchfork'. Even after I explained to him that I wasn't in that kind of Hell, he still had multiple questions. Thankfully Carlisle got him to stop. As soon as I finished my story, my family all had stunned expressions on their faces.

Edward was the first to speak. "He's not taking you Alice."

Jasper shook his head. "Hell no he's not! He'll have to get through me first."

I grabbed Jasper's hand. "That's what I'm afraid of. He's threatened to hurt all of you if I don't surrender."

"It's like you said Alice, he's a demon. Which means he lies. You can't trust anything he says."

"I can't risk you." I put my hand on his cheek and then turned to the rest of my family. "Or any of you getting harmed because of me."

Emmett smiled. "The only one that's going to be harmed is Damon. I'm personally going to enjoy kicking his ass."

"He's a demon. You can't kill him." I reminded him sadly.

"Maybe not but I sure can give him hell." Emmett started laughing. "Give him hell, get it?"

Rosalie shook her head. "We got it baby."

Esme had stayed quiet through the whole story. She reached over and grabbed Carlisle's hand. "We have to do something. What about the Volturi? Do you think they could help?"

"Not without wanting something in return."

"What about the fact that this demon wants to destroy _all_ vampires. That would include them as well, right?." Bella commented from her position beside Edward.

"I could try." Carlisle said, "But I'm not sure a trip to Italy would be wise."

"I was given three days to decide." I reminded them. "We don't have that much time to travel."

"Can we sacrifice Jane or Aro instead?" Emmett asked. "Hell, let's just offer the entire batch to Damon."

"Emmett this isn't a laughing matter." Carlisle's voice was stern.

"Do I look like I'm laughing. I'm being serious. Don't you think Damon would be more willing to accept someone of their talents than Alice?" He shot me a look. "No offense pixie."

"None taken." I didn't comment on his pixie remark.

"As crazy as it sounds, I think Emmett has a point." Rosalie said. "Why not offer the most powerful clan of vampires?"

"Don't you think Damon would be already be aware of the Volturi?" This came from Edward. "He seems to be well acquainted with the vampire population."

"I could always mention it to him." I offered. "I'm sure he's still signed up for my Physics class."

Jasper shook his head. "No, I don't want you anywhere near him." He glanced at Carlisle. "Alice needs to drop that class."

"I can't! I need that credit." I told him. "Besides, we're already way into the semester."

"Carlisle?" Jasper pressed.

"It's up to Alice."

I smiled and nodded. I knew Jasper wasn't happy with that but it was my choice and I knew that Damon would attack me in front of witnesses. At least, I was sure he wouldn't. "Okay, so tomorrow at school I'll just casually suggest that there are worse vampires than us that he should focus on first." It all sounded simple in my head. I just prayed it went as smoothly as I made it sound.

The next day at school I walked to my Physics class hoping that Damon was there. I would be extremely lucky if he was and no one else was there yet. I don't need nosy teenagers eavesdropping on our conversation. Damon was there but sadly so was several other people. He flashed me his bright white smile and winked. He actually winked. I felt like puking.

"I need to talk to you." I said as I sat down in my chair beside him. I chose to wear jeans and a longer shirt today.

"Of course." He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Are you ready to join me?" I could feel his hot breath against my ear and I shuddered. I didn't like having him this close to me.

"I have a proposition for you."

His eyes widened. "I'm listening."

I glanced around and noticed two girls were staring at us. I focused back on him. "I'm not sure this is the best place to talk."

"You're right." He stood up and made his way to Mr. Gates who currently was getting his notes together. "Um, Mr. Gates, I'm not feeling so well. Do you think Alice could show me where the nurse's station is? I've never been there and I really think I'm going to pass out."

Mr. Gates is one of the most unobservant teachers I've ever seen. He relied on his notes to tell him what to teach. Heaven forbid if he lost them. He'd never get a lesson taught. He waved his hand indicated for Damon to leave. Damon gave me a grin and I gathered my book bag and followed him out of the classroom. We left the school and went into the woods. Damon kept walking further and further. I finally stopped.

"We're far enough." I said.

He turned and smiled. "Of course." He put his hand on my cheek. "Now dear, what is this about a proposition?"

I took an unneeded breath and began. "Are you aware of a vampire clan called the Volturi?"

"If you are speaking of Aro, Marcus, and Caius, then yes. What about them?"

"You have to know that they are more powerful than I or any other vampire is."

"I do. What's your point Alice?"

"My point? My point is that I don't understand why you're attacking my family and not going after them! You have to know our family is much better than they are!"

He smiled. "Dear Alice, when are you going to learn it's not actually _your _family that I want."

I felt sick. "Then what exactly do you want?"

"You of course. I at first wanted you to be of service to my realm but then I got think thinking of making my legacy last even longer. I wish for you to be my mate."

Okay, it was now official. I was going to be sick. If I were human, I'd be losing everything I had in my stomach. I shook my head.

"No, never." I tried to make my voice strong but I failed miserably. "I belong to Jasper and no one else."

"And when I kill Jasper? What then?"

Anger unlike anything I've ever felt surged through my body. "If you so much as go near him."

"You'll what? Kill me?" Damon laughed. "I'm a demon lord. I'm immortal."

"You will not touch Jasper." I made sure I spoke each word slowly and clearly.

Damon laughed. "You're going to be a wonderful mate. You sure have enough hell fire in you."

"I will NEVER be your mate! You can go straight back to hell where you belong!"

Anger flashed through his features and I felt the slap on my face before I even realized his hand had moved.

"Bitch! Never speak to me that way again." He was about to lunge at me again when he was suddenly slammed into a tree.

Jasper was at my side in an instant. He kept his eyes on Damon. Damon stood up and cracked his neck.

"Hello Jasper." He smiled in a wicked manner.

"I believe this is the part where I kick your ass back to hell." Jasper replied and lunged again toward Damon. Damon side stepped him in a swift motion. Everything became blurred. I heard more than actually saw flesh hitting flesh. It didn't take long before Edward was there.

Soon the area was filled with black smoke and Damon was no where in sight.

"Alice, what the hell were you thinking?" Edward swore at me.

Jasper was in Edward's face before I could even comment. "Where the hell were you! You're supposed to be keeping her safe! I swear Edward if he had harmed her, I would have made you pay severely."

"STOP!" I yelled. "Enough!" I couldn't stand them arguing. "It was my fault. I tried to talk to him about the Volturi but it was too crowded in class. Damon faked being sick and we came here to talk."

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. He kissed the top of my head. "Let's go home."

"No, I need to go to school. I've skipped too many classes already."

"Then I'll be around. I'm not letting you out of my sight anymore."

"Jasper." He stopped me before I can finish.

"I'm not leaving you alone. If Edward would get his mind off Bella for five seconds, he'd be able to keep you safe."

"Leave Bella out of this." Edward growled. "It's not my fault Alice is stubborn."

"Could you please stop arguing? I can't handle it anymore." I took off back toward the school. Jasper and Edward apparently decided to let their differences aside as we walked back. At least I thought they did. Jasper must have been letting Edward have it through his thoughts because Edward would make comments toward to Jasper. I made my way inside the school and was instantly greeted by Bella.

"Where did you go?"

"Long story." I simply said. "You might want to calm Edward down. He's pretty pissed right now."

Bella nodded and left me to comfort Edward. Jasper remained outside but I knew he was near if I needed him. I just prayed I'd seen enough action for one day.


	7. Pain

Again, thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed and added this story to their favorites! I'm in such awe! I'm not too sure about this chapter and I apologize in the delay of posting. "Twilight" and the Tiger Army song titles do not belong to me.

Several thoughts ran through my head while I was at school. I tried to ponder all the possibilities of getting rid of Damon and not endangering my family. The only thing that kept recycling in my mind was running away. If I wasn't around then Damon had no reason to attack my family. At least that's my rationalization. I had two problems with my plan and their names were Jasper and Edward. Edward wouldn't be as hard. I just had to make sure I kept thinking things that would keep him out of my head. Jasper, on the other hand, was going to be difficult. He was already determined to not leave me alone. I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to sneak off without him knowing.

'Great now I have another thing to worry about.' I thought to myself. I knew that I would hurt him greatly. I walked numbly down the halls of school. Jasper was outside waiting just in case something happened. Edward and Bella were in my next class so I had to start thinking random thoughts. I started singing random songs in my head. Edward shot me a look as soon as he and Bella approached me.

"Alice." Edward commented on my current song of choice.

"Sorry, it's stuck in my head." I shrugged and gave him my most innocent grin.

"I hate when that happens." Bella added.

"Yeah." I smiled and we went in our next class together. I got tired of hearing the same songs I like over and over, so I started reciting movie quotes.

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I know you're hiding something from me and I'm going to figure it out."

I laughed it off. "I'm not hiding anything."

"I'm watching you."

Well, that felt like a threat I didn't need. I decided that the time before last period would be a convenient time to make my escape. Neither Edward nor Bella were in my class and I could leave without them being aware. As soon as the bell rang, I was up and out of my seat quickly. The three of us parted ways and now I had my chance. I walked toward the back of the school. I prayed Jasper didn't notice. I stepped out onto the track and I scanned around searching for my Jasper. This was too easy. He had to be watching me. I knew I wasn't going to be able to leave. I made my way to the bleachers of the football field and sat down. Soon an arm draped over me.

"I knew you'd find me." I whispered and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here?" Jasper asked.

"Skipping PE."

Jasper kissed my head and sent waves of love toward me. "Are you sure you're not trying to run away."

"Why would I run?"

"Because Edward informed me that you've been keeping your thoughts hidden using all sorts of various methods."

I knew I couldn't lie to Jasper. "I just think it would be for the best for me to leave."

"And I think that's the worst thing you could possibly do. Alice, we're a family. We stick together."

"Damon's going to hurt all of you because of me."

"One, Damon isn't going to hurt anyone and two, this is not your fault."

"Why can't he just go after the Volturi and leave us alone?"

"I think we should call them and ask for their help."

I looked into my husband's golden eyes. "Do you think they would? I mean, honestly?"

"I'm not sure but we can always try."

"What do we have to lose?" I sighed and took Jasper's hand. "Let's go home. I have a long distance phone call to make."

Jasper shook his head. "Actually, you have class and plus there's the fact that Edward doesn't know you're out here. I'm sure he'll be beside himself if he realizes you're not here."

"Fine." I kissed his cheek. "Wait for me after school?"

"Of course."

I kissed him one last time and ran back inside the school. Lucky for me, I wasn't missed during PE. I'm the smallest person in gym so I get overlooked at lot. We played volleyball and soon class was over.

I met Edward, Bella, and Jasper at Edward's car. Jasper wrapped his arm around me and we got inside the Volvo. The drive back home was spent in silence. Edward didn't even have the radio playing. He pulled into the garage and we all headed inside. Esme greeted us all with a huge hug.

"How was school?" She asked.

"Alice decided to be a complete idiot and go off alone with Damon." Edward replied. I wanted to slap him. He heard my thoughts. "Well, you were."

"I told you the reason I left with him. I'm not sure the students of Forks High are ready to learn about vampires and demon lords."

"Alice, did you not hear when Carlisle said we need to stay together?" Esme said shaking her head at me.

"Wow, Alice." Emmett tossed from his seat on the couch. "You're supposed to the psychic, you should have seen that was a stupid idea."

"Why doesn't everyone just get on my case?" I said it more harshly than I intended. "I'm so sick of being fussed at!" I didn't care if I sounded like a spoiled child, I was angry. I wanted so badly to make everything be the way it used to be. Before Damon stepped in the picture and ruined my happy family. I stormed out of the room and up the stairs. I made a point to slam the door very hard. I grabbed the closest thing to me, a pillow, and slung it across the room. I picked up the telephone and dialed the Volturi.

"I need to speak to Aro. Tell him it's Alice Cullen."


	8. When Night Comes Down

Once again, I'm so amazed by your kind words and actions! Thank you to everyone. I'm very sorry I'm not updating sooner. I'm back teaching school and that doesn't give me much time to do fun stuff like write! Again, I own nada! Nothing! Not Twilight nor Tiger Army's song titles.

I was actually really nervous. I glanced around my tidy room while I waited for Aro to answer. My dressers were full of mine and Jasper's clothes. Our closet was overrun with more clothes and shoes; mine of course. On top of the dressers were pictures of Jasper and me at various times in our lives. I also had pictures of my family. My bed was made up with a simple but elegant blue comforter. I chose blue because of Jasper. I didn't think he'd be too thrilled with a flowery color. I decided to sit down and play with one of the stuffed animals Jasper gave me a while back. It was a white tiger with blue eyes. Jasper said that he picked the tiger because you don't see as many white tigers and that made them special, just like me. I loved my tiger. I was starting to think that Aro was never going to answer the phone. Panic surged through my tiny body as I starting pondering about what exactly I was going to convey to Aro. I almost hung up when Aro's voice greeted me on the other end.

"My dear Alice, it's wonderful to hear from you. May I ask the nature of your call?"

"I, well my family and I have a problem. Actually it's a problem for all vampires."

"I'm listening."

I took my time explaining to him about Damon's presence and his intentions for all vampires including my family. I omitted the part where I offered to sacrifice the Volturi to save us. I was well aware how he would take that suggestion. Aro didn't make a sound nor interrupt me. When I concluded my story, he finally sighed.

"That is a dilemma. What may I ask do you suggest the Volturi do?"

I sighed. "I'm not sure actually. I guess." I struggled to think what to say. "I just wanted to warn you that Damon is out there and he's hunting all of our kind."

"Thank you for the warning my dear, but I can assure that we can handle our end."

"Of course. Thank you for your time Aro."

"Is that really all you called for?"

"Yes." I lied. What I really wanted him to do was to get pissed off and send his people here to banish Damon's ass right back to hell and keep him there.

"Alice, as you know I find your skills very advantageous. You would make a splendid addition to the Volturi. I do wish you would consider joining us."

"I'm very happy with my family Aro, but thank you for your kind words."

"Such a pity. Good bye Alice. Do tell Carlisle hello for me."

I promised and hung up the phone. That didn't go as well as I had hoped. I really didn't think that the Volturi would actually help. They wouldn't do anything unless it was directly related to them.

I put my cell phone down and clutched onto my tiger. Misery spread through me. I felt as if I'd let my entire family down. I wished I could cry. In fact, that's one human trait I would have liked to have kept. Since I can't remember my human life, I'm not sure that crying would give me the release I craved. Suddenly my bedroom seemed too confining. I needed to escape. I needed fresh air. I crawled out the window and rushed toward the woods. I kept running until I was several miles from home. The trees were a blur as I sped by them. Somehow, I ended up at the field we play baseball at. I collapsed on the cold ground and screamed as loud as I could. Birds that were hidden in the trees began flying away startled by the yell.

"Wow, I'm impressed Alice." Emmett's voice commented behind me. Soon he was sitting on the ground beside me. "That was incredibly loud coming from a shortie like you."

"Are you asking to be slapped?" I said not quite meaning my threat.

Emmett just laughed. "Seriously, you probably caused heart attacks for most of our food supply."

"I'm sure the animals survived." I looked at my brother. "Did you follow me?"

"Um." He shook his head no but then nodded, "Yes."

"I'm surprised it's you actually and not Edward or Jasper."

"Jasper was about to come but I told him to hang lose that I wanted to speak to my favorite sister. Although, I couldn't find her so I'm stuck with you."

I laughed and punched him on the arm.

"Hey that's sibling abuse!" He put his hand on my head and messed up my hair. "Crazy pixie!"

"Overgrown teddy bear!" I leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around me. "What are we going to do Emmett? We can't let Damon win."

"We're kicking his ass, remember?" He pulled me even closer, if that was even possible, and laughed. "Honestly Alice, we're going to figure something out. We're the Cullen's, no one messes with us. Damon won't win."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right."

It was my turn to laugh. "Thanks Em."

"Anytime, now let's get back before Jasper has a coronary that he really can't have."

We both ran back toward the house. Rosalie and Jasper were both waiting for us when we returned. Rosalie reached for her husband's hand and pulled him into the house. I sat down on the porch motioning for Jasper to sit beside me. We didn't have to use words to express how we felt. Jasper just held my hand as we watched the sun lower itself behind the clouds. It wasn't until the moon was completely out that Jasper stood up and led me back inside.

The next morning, the sun remarkably was very bright and the weather turned warm. There wasn't a dark cloud in the sky. I was relieved that this was one day I didn't have to go to school. Carlisle called the school and informed them that Edward and I were going with him and Esme out of town. He promised that we'd be back tomorrow. He even told the principle that Bella would pick up our assignments that we miss. I was currently sitting at the bar in our unused kitchen. The bar stool was tall so my feet dangled in the air. Jasper was sitting beside me and Edward was sitting across from us. Emmett and Rosalie decided to go hunting and I'm sure do other things. I swear they're worse than newlyweds.

"That's the truth." Edward commented after hearing my thoughts.

Jasper glanced at both of us and I quickly explained what I was thinking. He nodded in understanding.

"I'm glad they haven't destroyed this house with their activities." Jasper added.

I smiled. "Esme would have them killed if they ever did. She loves this house too much."

Esme chose that moment to walk in. She was wearing a navy blue dress and her hair was pinned back. "Whom am I murdering?"

"Rosalie and Emmett." I told her. "I mean you would if they destroyed this house."

"Oh, yes." She smiled. "Well, they're in love."

"So are Jasper and Alice." Edward replied.

"Of course but thankfully Jasper and Alice are modest about their affections."

Carlisle came in and kissed Esme before addressing the rest of this. "Are we having a family meeting?"

"We're discussing Emmett and Rosalie's passionate relationship." Esme offered.

"Ah, yes well. We all know about that."

"What's on the agenda today?" Edward asked. "I'm assuming we need to come up with a plan for taking care of Damon."

"You know I was having a great day until you mentioned _his_ name." I told Edward. As soon as I realized that the sun was out for good, my whole attitude was lifted. I didn't have to worry about facing Damon at school.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I knew we'd have to mention him sooner or later."

"Did you ever talk to the Volturi?" Esme asked Carlisle.

He shook his head. "No, I should probably give them a call."

"Don't bother." I sighed and glanced at Carlisle. "I tried yesterday and it did absolutely no good whatsoever. Aro says hello by the way."

"Now what?" Edward asked.

"I think we need to do some research on demons. Maybe we can find something that will tell us how to defeat one." Carlisle suggested.

"Jasper and I can go to the library." I offered.

"I can do an Internet search." Edward added. "There has to be something that will help us."

We had a plan and it was something that would keep us busy. I wasn't sure what library Jasper and I would check but I had a feeling we'd hit quite a few. We had to make sure we were far away from Forks. At least Carlisle now won't be lying. I am going out of town. We might have to go really far. Hmm, I wonder if that means that I can skip school for the rest of the week? I was thinking about that when Jasper took my hand and helped me off the stool. We made our way to the garage and headed off. Jasper never released his hold even as we were now miles away from our home.


	9. The Long Road

I'm very sorry I've been slack with updates. Work is an necessary evil and it keeps me from writing as much as I would like to. I'm very sorry this chapter is short. I wanted to give you something though. Thank you again for all your support and kind words. I own nothing. Nothing at all! Le sigh…

Jasper and I ended up driving all night and into the next day. We were somewhere in California. Jasper had mentioned that California being the state that it is, we would have better luck. Of course, being the sunny state it is, we were going to have trouble finding a way to go unnoticed. We found a community college that stayed open late and we decided to use their library for our search.

As Jasper pulled into a parking spot, I glanced at him. "So, do you think we should just ask where their books on demons are?"

"No, I'm sure we can locate them ourselves. We don't need that sort of attention on us."

I reached for his hand and my mood shifted alerting Jasper. He squeezed my hand in comfort and reassurance.

"We're going to be okay Alice."

"Damon's a demon lord. What if there's really no way to be rid of him? What if I have to become one of them?" The last I whispered. The thoughts of losing everything I hold dear to me was devastating.

Jasper released my hand and used his hands to cup my face. He turned my head toward him. "I will never let that happen. I love you Alice. I will fight to my second death for you." I let his words comfort me. He leaned over and kissed me. "You're mine and you will always remain mine."

"I love you as well."

"I know." He kissed me again. "Let's go and see what we can do."

We got out of the car and he held my hand as we made our way through the campus. We found the library with no problems. A young college guy was the only one at the circulation desk as we entered. He gave us a nod and then gave me another glance. Jasper's arm wrapped around my shoulders. Men, I thought as I shook my head. I don't give other guys a second thought. Jasper, on the other hand, is never comfortable when other guys glance my way. It must be some guy code. They must be overprotective of their girlfriend. Or in my case, wife. Silly Jasper.

We found the correct section and we slowly began skimming through titles of books, pulling out only the ones that seem helpful. Jasper set some books down at one of the tables hidden in corner and pulled out a chair. We took our seats and began reading.

The first book I picked up was on myths and legends. I honestly didn't believe it would help and sure enough as I read through some of the pages, I shoved the book aside.

Jasper grinned from behind his book.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just laughing at the way you tossed the book aside."

I sighed. "Well, it wasn't helpful." I tossed him a smile. "It was pretty much about the devil and God and how God kicked the devil out of Heaven. Stuff we've heard a million times."

"So true." He went back to reading his book.

"Anything helpful?"

"No." Jasper placed his book down and glanced over at the history section. "Personally I think we'd have better luck searching for our pasts."

"You maybe. I doubt my asylum time is documented in a book." I didn't mean to bring up my past. It's a touchy subject for me. I only know bits and pieces of my human life and I guess it's a lucky thing that I don't remember being human. Jasper reached over and took my hand. He gave it a kiss.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

I smiled. "There's nothing to forgive."

We continued reading and for an hour. Soon the guy from the front approached us. He gave me a grin.

"Sorry to bother you, but we're fixing to close up."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I replied. "I guess we lost track of the time."

The guy kept his eyes on me. "It's no problem. It actually happens all the time."

Jasper stood up. His tall framed towered of the poor kid. "We're leaving." He placed his hand on the small of my back and we made our way outside.

As soon as we stepped out into the dark parking lot, I turned to Jasper and laughed. "I think you actually scared him."

"Good. I wasn't too thrilled with the emotions he was feeling towards you."

I took his hand. "He's not my type." I got on my tiptoes and kissed him. We got to our car and decided to drive further down the state of California.

We had to stop at a hotel because the sun was beginning to rise and Jasper and I could no longer blend with the rest of the Cali residents. As soon as we got settled inside our room, my cell phone rang.

"Hey Edward." I greeted.

"Are you having any luck on your end?"

"Not especially. You?"

"I googled demon lord and got so many Dungeon and Dragons references and Warcraft hints. Nothing helpful."

"I'm sorry. Thank you for trying for me."

"I wasn't finished. Rosalie and Emmett had some luck in finding different demons and ways to get rid of them."

I could feel my spirits lift. I was about to comment when I heard Rosalie demand that Edward hand her the phone. After what sounded like a slap, my sister's voice greeted me. "Hey Alice."

"Hey. How hard did you hit Edward?"

"You heard that huh?" Rose laughed. "Hard enough for him to hand me the phone. Anyway, we found some information that might be of help to you. Sadly, an exorcism isn't going to help in our case. Another problem is that he's using a human body to show himself."

"I thought you said you had helpful information." I interrupted.

Jasper silently shook his head and placed a hand on my shoulder sending a wave of calm through me.

"I'm getting there." Rosalie continued. "Anyway, we all know there are numerous types of demons and classes of demons. Well, I searched demons by their names and Damon's name isn't on the list of demon lords. In fact, his name doesn't appear anywhere."

"So, are you saying he's not a demon lord?"

"That's what it appears like to me and Emmett. Emmett believes that Damon is a demon but a lower class demon. He thinks that Damon wants you to help him gain his position of power."

Jasper, hearing everything that was mentioned, nodded his head. "That makes sense. He would need someone with Alice's abilities to determine what path he would have to take."

"Exactly. So, now we know for a fact that Damon isn't what he claims to be. We just have to learn how to banish him from our world."

"Wait, what about him saying he's a vampire killer. Is that a lie too?" I asked.

"That's a possibility."

"What do we do now?"

"Carlisle wants you two to come home. I think since we have a starting point, we can come up with a plan."

I glanced at Jasper. He seemed willing to head home. "Okay, we'll be home soon." I hung up the phone. "What do you think Jasper?"

"I think I'm growing tired of Damon's lies and manipulation. I'm ready to send him back to hell."

I smiled and took his hand. "Let's head home."


	10. Hotprowl

Yes, I realize that I'm a horrible person making you all wait this long. I'm very sorry. Thank you again to all of you that have reviewed and added this story to your favorites. You sure know how to make a girl feel special! Again, I own nothing.

We arrived home past Twilight. Esme greeted us both with a hug. Carlisle was at the hospital. Esme told us there had been a serious accident earlier and they needed Carlisle's assistance. Edward was at Bella's. The house seemed empty with half of my family gone. Rose and Emmett had gone hunting. I knew Jasper and I should go hunting as well but honestly all I wanted to do was go to my room and not move for a while. For possibly the thousandth time in my "life", I wish I could sleep. Jasper felt my unease and took my hand. He led me to our room after saying goodnight to Esme and we curled up on our bed.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" He asked me while rubbing his hand along my back.

"Yes, Carlisle can't cover for me forever."

"I should go with you."

I smiled at him. "I think people would notice. Beside you're supposed to be in college right now."

Jasper rolled his black eyes. He definitely needed to hunt. "I still don't like you being there with _him_."

"I'll be fine. Edward's there and contrary to popular belief, I can fend for myself."

"I'm well aware of that. I would just feel better if I could be there with you."

I cupped his face with my small hands. "You'll always be with me. I love you."

"I love you."

We didn't speak anymore. We just held each other until the sunlight streamed through our bedroom window.

"Get your ass up Alice!" Emmett banged on our door. "Time to go to school slacker!"

I rolled my eyes and then laughed. I kissed Jasper, then pulled myself off the bed. I quickly chose an outfit and began getting ready.

Edward and I pulled in Bella's driveway. We stepped out of the car and made our way to Bella's door. She opened it and gave me a hug.

"Alice! I've missed you!"

I laughed. "Did you miss me enough to go shopping with me?"

Her face changed as she pulled away from me. "Um, maybe not _that_ much."

"You realize that when you become part of our family, you will have to shop with me, right?"

"Well, I'm not sure Edward's ready to take that step."

"Edward is standing right here." My brother said.

We both laughed and Bella ran to him and kissed him. "Of course we do." She told him.

Charlie chose that moment to come downstairs. I smiled at him. "Good morning Chief Swan."

"Good morning Alice, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Charlie?"

"Sorry." Since my family and I came back from Italy, I haven't felt comfortable around Charlie. I knew he wasn't mad at me, but he still held a grudge against Edward. I tried my best to keep the peace.

"It's okay. How are you feeling? Bella told me you've been sick."

"Oh, I'm feeling better. After all, I have a doctor for a father."

Charlie nodded and then told us all to have a good day. He left in his cruiser.

"I think he's warming back up to us." I told Edward.

"He didn't even address me." Edward retorted.

"Which is a positive step."

Edward ruffled my hair and then took Bella by the waist. "We should go." I followed them out to the car and got in the backseat. Bella spent the entire ride to school talking about all the stuff I missed. Apparently Damon wasn't at school either and there was a rumor going around that he and I had ran off together. I scoffed at the thought. As Edward pulled in the school parking lot, I had a feeling of dread enter my stomach. I was fairly sure that Damon wasn't a demon lord, but he was still dangerous. I told Edward and Bella bye and headed toward the office to give them my "sick" note that Carlisle wrote for me. I opened the door and gave the secretary a smile.

"Good morning Miss Cullen, I trust you are feeling better."

"Yes ma'am." I replied giving her my note. She thanked me and I headed toward my class. Once again, thanks to Edward's driving, I was early and I had some time to kill. I decided to go to the library and see if it had any books on demons. I stepped inside and wandered over to the myths section. Several books on vampires were displayed and I laughed to myself. Not one of those books have an accurate description on how my family really is.

"Searching for you long lost relatives?" A voice sounded behind me.

I turned giving Damon an evil glare. "Actually, I was trying to find out where exactly you fit into the demon realm."

His face never faltered. "Learn anything?"

"Quite a bit actually." I crossed my arms. "You're not actually a demon lord. If you were, your name would be mentioned somewhere. It's not. So, what are you really?"

"Alice, did you know that names were a powerful thing?" He didn't move towards me. He stood completely still.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled. "A name gives you power. It lets people know that you exist. It makes you feel important."

"I don't understand. Are you saying that your name isn't Damon?"

"No, I was truthful about my name."

"Then you're not a demon lord."

"I never said that. I actually have several names that I go by. Damon is one that I feel closest to. Just as I know that you prefer Alice to Mary."

"I only remember being Alice."

He nodded. "You were born Mary Alice Brandon."

"I'm aware. What's your point?"

"My point, dear Alice, is that a name means so much. You should know. Your family has gone through several names. Whitlock, Hale, Cullen, just to name a few."

"So, names are powerful. Does that mean if I discover your true name, I can destroy you?"

"I'm immortal Alice, you can't kill me." He took step closer causing me to take a step back. His hand reached out pushing a strand of hair away from my face. "Join me. I have so much I can offer you."

"No." I moved back again and my back hit the bookshelf. I found myself trapped. His arms pinned me against the shelf. I was positive that even with my vampire strength, I wouldn't be able to push him away. I tried anyway and only managed to get his hands wrapped around my wrists. He seemed to enjoy this new position. I just felt sickened and did what any other girl in my situation would do, I kicked him where it hurt. True to form, he went down.

"You might be a demon, but you're still like any other male." I informed him. I quickly left the library before he could recover.

I dreaded class knowing I was going to have to sit beside a pissed off demon. I waited for him to show but he never did. In fact, I didn't see him for the rest of the school day. School went by rather quickly and soon I was home. Jasper had gone hunting and wasn't there when Edward, Bella, and I arrived. Emmett and Rosalie were in the living room watching something on television. Emmett could probably spend his entire life in front of the television. He managed to make even the boring shows entertaining. Rosalie didn't seem to be paying much attention to the show. She had a magazine open and seemed enthralled of its contents. Esme was off somewhere and Carlisle was at the hospital. I went to my room and changed clothes.

I walked over to my dresser and opened my music box that Jasper had given me as a present a long time ago. It was white and had ballet slippers surrounding the sides. Inside, a ballerina twirled around. Jasper had said that the box reminded him of me. He was always doing sweet things like that for me. I twirled around the room losing myself to the music, when my cell rang. I smiled recognizing Jasper's number.

"Hey baby."

"Hello Alice." The voice on the other end wasn't my Jasper.

"Damon. What are you doing with Jasper's phone? Where's Jasper?" Panic coursed through my body.

I could hear his laugh. "Jasper and I are becoming great buddies. In fact, we were just talking about you. We both want to see you."

"Where are you?" He quickly gave me instructions and hung up the phone. Several thoughts raced through my head. He had my Jasper and he was going to hurt him. I wasn't about to let that happen. I was about to open my window and slip out when Edward's hand landed on my shoulder.

"We're coming with you."

It wasn't until then that I realized that he, Emmett, and Rosalie were standing there.

"How did you?" I couldn't finish.

"I heard your thoughts." Edward said. "Besides, no one messes with one of our family and gets away with it."

"Hell no!" Emmett yelled. "I've been looking forward to this ass kicking for a long time!"

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Please Alice, you think we're just gonna let you have all the fun?" Emmett laughed. "I told you no one messes with my little sister and survives."

I nodded. I had the best family in the world. Damon didn't stand a chance against us.


	11. Swift Silent Deadly

Yes, it's been awhile since I posted but I didn't forget. Life is stressful and very busy! Thank you to all of you that have reviewed and added this story! It means the world to me! I do not own Twilight, the Tiger Army song titles, nor Aisling Grey from the book "You Slay Me" by Katie MacAlister.

We were all piled into Edward's Volvo heading toward the location Damon gave me. To say that I was nervous was an understatement. I wasn't quite aware what my family and I were fixing to get ourselves into. All I know for sure is that Jasper was in trouble and I was ready to kill for his safe return. I glanced at Emmett. He turned around and shot me a smile and I realized that he was as ready for a bloodshed as well. Rosalie put her arm around my shoulder. She and I were both sitting in the back seat.

"Don't worry Alice, we're going to get Jasper back."

I nodded not trusting my voice to respond. I started wondering what Damon was doing to Jasper and if Jasper was hurting.

"I'm sure he's fine." Edward responded to my thoughts.

"Okay, so here's the game plan." Emmett began. "Edward and I will corner him and you girls grab Jasper."

"What and let you and Edward get all the glory?" Rosalie shook her head. "You know Em, you're not the only one that wants to kick this guy's ass."

Emmett reached back and grabbed her hand. "I realize that but you have no idea how long I've been waiting for a chance to take someone down in a fight."

"How much further Edward?" I asked not wanting Emmett and Rosalie to start arguing.

"Shouldn't be far."

"I don't like going in blind." Damon had some how taken away my ability to see the future and it was bothering me that I couldn't see how to protect my family.

"I can tell you how this is gonna end." Emmett laughed. "We kick Damon's ass and bring Jasper home."

"Just that simple huh, Emmett?" Edward stated.

"Well, there might be a few snags here and there, but yeah pretty much."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and reached for my hand. "Whatever happens Alice, we're here for you."

"Thank you."

"You do know you're my favorite sister right?"

"I'm your only sister." I reminded her.

"Well, I'm sure if Bella has it her way, she will be in our family as well. Thus making you my favorite sister."

I smiled knowing that Rosalie wasn't that fond of Bella but she had her reasons.

"Speaking of favorites," Emmett turned around. "I know I'm your favorite brother, right Alice?"

"I'm her favorite." Edward announced and grinned. "You tease her too much."

"I can't help teasing. That's part of my nature."

I knew they were doing everything they could to take my mind off of Jasper. I appreciated it more than they would ever know. "I love you both equally."

"See, it's me. She's just to considerate to hurt your feelings." Edward sounded pleased.

Emmett pretended to pout and then reached over and messed up my hair. "Don't think I'm going to forget that shortie."

"We're here." Edward pulled the car to a dead end and parked.

"Where the hell are we?" Emmett asked looking around. We had driven down a dirt road for quite a while. Trees surrounded both sides of the road. Edward had to stop at an orange gate. We didn't have a key and the directions we were given was to go past the gate and down the trail. We got out and proceeded to make our way along the trail. The trees appeared menacing. It was getting dark and the moon was nowhere to be seen. The trees kept it hidden with their leaves. As we silently made our way down the path, I listened for anything to alert us to where Damon and Jasper might be. We finally came to a clearing on the trail and Damon was standing there smiling.

"I'm so glad you made it."

"Where's Jasper?" I demanded.

"Oh he's taking a nap. He got tired of waiting for you." Damon pointed to his left and my eyes followed. They instantly fell on Jasper's body lying on the ground. My feet were moving before my brain could comprehend what was happening. Damon was in front of me before I could reach Jasper.

"Sorry Alice, you don't want to bother him while he's resting. It's been a long time since he's been capable of sleeping. You don't want to wake him."

"Get the hell out of my way!" I was ready to shove him when Damon grabbed my arms and threw me backwards.

"ALICE!" Edward caught me before I could hit the ground. Emmett growled and raced toward Damon.

Damon laughed as Emmett charged toward him. Damon waved his arms and said something I couldn't understand. Emmett grabbed Damon by the shoulders but quickly released him. His body began to spasm. Rosalie went to defend Emmett. She didn't reach Damon though. He used something to keep her from moving.

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Get Jasper, I'll take Damon."

I nodded. We took off with our vampire speed. Damon laughed as Edward approached him. I forced myself to concentrate on getting Jasper. I ran to him and bent down.

"Jasper." I moved some of his hair out of his face. "Jasper, can you hear me?" He didn't respond and I was crippled with fear. I was almost positive that Damon had murdered him. Fear was soon replaced with pure hatred. I turned quickly to see that Damon had knocked Edward down. I got to my feet and with great speed, I slammed myself into Damon. Since his focus had been on Edward, he didn't have time to defend himself against me. We both hit the cold, damp ground. I felt rocks brush against my arms. If I had been human, the rocks would have torn my skin. I wasn't sure exactly how I was going to beat Damon, but I left the vampire side of me take over. I bit into his neck and jerked back tearing off his flesh. I kept biting and tearing letting myself become one with the monster I knew I could have been.

Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie was soon there with me helping me tear Damon apart. Everything became a blur and I'm not quite sure what happened. All I knew was that Edward had me in his arms trying to calm me down.

"It's okay Alice, he's gone." I'm sure it took a good five minutes for me to process what I was told.

"Bastard." Emmett spit. "Disappeared before we could finish him off."

"What?" I was confused. I glanced up at Edward. "Where's Jasper?" Panic re-entered my body and I tried to remove myself from my brother's embrace.

"I'm here Alice." Jasper soon replaced Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

I pulled away not truly believing it was Jasper. I placed my hands on his face. "Are you okay? What did he do to you?"

"I'm fine and I'm sure it was some type of spell."

Rosalie nodded. "The spell must have ended when Damon disappeared."

"Where did he go?" I looked around. I dropped my hands back down to my sides.

Emmett snorted. "He couldn't handle the ass kicking he was receiving so he did his puff of smoke thing."

"Which means he'll be back." I sighed.

"If he's that stupid."

"He's not finished with us." Edward said.

Jasper nodded. "He wants Alice and I know he will stop at nothing to try and get her."

I wrapped my arms around myself. "I wish he'd leave us alone."

"We have to find a way to keep him from coming back." Rosalie stated. "Can we put some kind of binding spell on him? You know to keep him from crossing back over."

"You mean like closing a portal?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

Emmett laughed. "I think you've been reading those Aisling Grey novels way too much!"

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! Those novels might actually come in handy."

"Sure, someone please summon up a guardian."

Rosalie hit him hard on the shoulder. "Jerk. You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"We don't sleep."

"You know what I meant." They argued all the way back to the car. Edward followed behind them silently laughing.

Jasper and I were a few steps behind Edward. I held Jasper's hand afraid if I let go, he'd dissolve and I'd be left alone. Jasper felt my worry and sent calming waves.

"I'm okay Alice. He didn't hurt me."

"He could have and it would have been my fault."

Jasper stopped us and turned me to face him. He took my face in his hands forcing me to look at him.

"None of this is your fault. Don't ever say that again."

"But."

"No Alice." He bent down and kissed me. I felt love spread all through my body. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer.

"Hey! Lovebirds, some of us are ready to go home!" Emmett yelled.

"Are you in that much of a hurry to be alone?" Jasper asked as he and I pulled away. We made our way to the Volvo.

"You're so funny Jazz man. Rosalie isn't going to make me stay downstairs."

Rosalie laughed. "Keep telling yourself that."

Emmett's face fell and Jasper and I smiled. I put my hand on Emmett's arm. "It'll be okay Emmett. You can watch television."

"Or better yet, you can read You Slay Me." Rosalie commented. "Then see if you think my idea is crazy."

"I don't wanna read a chick book." Emmett whined. We got settled inside the car and Edward began driving us back home. The drive was surprisingly silent. I think we were all lost in our own thoughts. I knew that Emmett was probably pondering on a way to get back in Rose's good graces. Edward was probably thinking of Bella. As I held Jasper's hand, I thought about how much I loved him and what I needed to do to keep him safe. I never wanted him to be harmed again.


	12. LunaTone

First off, I'm so VERY sorry this took so long. I've been so busy with school work. I have so much paper work and 23 students to keep records on. Anyway, this is a SHORT chapter but I wanted everyone to know that I didn't abandon this story. Again, thanks to everyone that's taken the time to read, review, and add this story! Twilight and the Tiger Army song titles do not belong to me.

We arrived back home in record time. I wasn't too thrilled informing Carlisle that Damon had once again disappeared on us. Rosalie immediately began firing questions about guardians and if binding spells were actually real.

"I know it's mostly fiction." She stated not wanting to sound entirely insane.

"So are vampires and yet, here we stand." Edward replied trying to reassure her.

Carlisle gave them both a warm smile. "I can call around. Who knows, maybe there is some truth to Rose's books."

Emmett sighed. "Leave it to a chick book to decide our next move."

Rosalie shot him a glare. "You are not allowed in my room tonight."

"Aw, come on babe!"

"NO! Enjoy the TV." She turned around and stormed upstairs. Emmett cursed and made his way to the couch.

"Anyone else care to watch TV with me?"

"Maybe later." Jasper offered.

Carlisle excused himself to begin making his calls. Jasper took my hand and lead me to our room. He opened the door for me and I went right to our bed. I sat down and leaned against the headboard. Jasper took a seat beside me. We sat in silence. That's one of the great things about our relationship. Neither one of us felt we always had to speak. We knew that sometimes being silent was a better way of communication. I began pondering of ways to keep Jasper from being endangered. It was evident that Damon wasn't just going to give up. He was a stubborn demon. Well, let it be known, that I'm a stubborn vampire and I'm not backing down. I got up from our bed and grabbed my laptop off the desk. Jasper's eyes followed my movements. I sat back down beside him and began a google search. I typed in guardian portal and instantly got things about video games. Jasper smiled.

"You didn't actually think that was going to work, did you?"

I returned his smile. "Not really but it was worth a shot." I continued to scroll through the pages. I tried several other searches but came up empty. Carlisle finally knocked on our door later that night.

"I've found someone that has dealt with demons before."

"Really! That's great!" I could feel a rush of excitement flow through my body.

Carlisle sighed apparently not sharing my enthusiasm. "It's not going to be easy Alice. In fact, it's very dangerous."

At that moment, I didn't care about the danger. I just wanted Damon gone. "What do I have to do?"

"You have to get something personal from him."

"How personal? A lock of hair? A pencil?"

"Anything that belongs to him but that's not the hard part. The challenging part will be getting him to stay still long enough to trap him."

"What exactly are we trapping him in?" Jasper asked.

"The person I contacted is a wiccan. She said that an entrapment spell would be able to contain him."

Jasper glanced over at me and then back to Carlisle. "Are you sure she can be trusted?"

"I'm not seeing any other options we have."

I agreed with Carlisle. This was the best idea we've had so far.

"I'm in."

Jasper turned to me. "Alice." He began but I cut him off.

"No, we have to get rid of him. If this woman can do what she claims, then she's our only hope in stopping him."

He sighed and reluctantly agreed. It was decided that tomorrow I would some how manage to get a personal item from Damon and we'll put an end to his torment.


	13. Sea of Fire

Wow, I'm so sorry it's been a while. Things have been super busy!! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and added this story to their favorites. You sure know how to make me feel special! Once again, "Twilight" and the song titles from Tiger Army do not belong to me! I just use them for fun.

The next day, I got dressed for school quickly. I was ready to take on Damon. Jasper was very worried about me and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I slipped out without even saying bye. I knew that Jasper would try to convince me of some other way to stop Damon. One look in Jasper's beautiful golden eyes would be my undoing. I knew I couldn't deny him anything he asked of me. So, now I find myself running to school. I didn't even bother with a car. I can move faster running. I reached the woods near Fork's High School and began walking. It felt rather odd walking towards the school. I'm sure several other students noticed that I was walking and alone. Of course, no one would come up to me and ask me why. Nope, they don't speak to a member of the Cullen clan.

"Hey Alice! Where's your car?" Angela asked coming toward me.

My mistake, Angela was nice enough to talk to me. "Oh, um, my dad dropped me off. I really didn't feel like waiting for Edward."

She laughed. "I can understand that." She knew all too well how Edward was around Bella.

We made our way through the halls. I stopped at my locker and pulled out the books I needed. Angela spotted Eric and quickly told me bye. I smiled and closed my locker. I cleared my thoughts and began to think of what I was going to take from Damon. I was halfway to my class when Edward caught up with me. Bella wasn't with him.

"Alice."

"Yes?" I looked up at him.

"Be careful."

"I'll be fine." I promised and gave him a hug. I tried to pull away but he kept his hold.

"You'd better. I don't need the wrath of Jasper if this turns out badly."

I laughed. "Jasper is very overprotective of me. I'm a big girl. Well, not size wise, but you get my meaning." He released me and I told him I'd see him at lunch. I wandered to my class and Damon was already there. He smiled at me.

"Hello Alice."

"Damon." I took my seat next to him. I began making a mental list of the things near him and on him that I could possibly take. Suddenly everything became distant. I knew I was having a vision. I haven't had one in so long that it shocked me.

_I was standing in the middle of woods. Jasper was at my left side and Edward was at my right. Damon stood before us. I was aware that the rest of my family was there as well but I was too focused on Damon. _

"_I've come to destroy you." His voice was strangely alluring. It was like a soft melody meant to put one to sleep. "My dearest Alice, you will watch your family die and then my dear, you will either join me or parish with them."_

_I couldn't move. I watched as my family attacked Damon. Damon ripped my family to shreds. Jasper was the last to strike at Damon. In less than five seconds, I watched as Damon ripped Jasper apart. Pain shot through my entire body paralyzing me. I heard a shrill piercing sound and soon realized that it was the sound of my own screaming._

My eyes shot open and I could feel arms wrapped around me. I was still screaming and couldn't stop. I couldn't comprehend where I was or who was trying to calm me down. My mind kept replaying Jasper being ripped apart. Finally exhaustion overwhelmed me and I collapsed. Strange, vampires aren't supposed to be tired or sleepy. That was my last thought as darkness surrounded me.

I awoke later in my bed. Jasper was sitting beside me holding my hand. My eyes soon found his. I tried to sit up but he gently kept me down.

"Just relax darlin'." His voice was deep with worry. I didn't need his power to feel his pain. It was all to clear in his eyes and his voice.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out at school. Edward brought you home."

Confusion rushed through my body. "Passed out? That's not possible."

Jasper didn't comment. Instead he leaned over and pressed his lips to my forehead. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." I managed to sit up and lean against my headboard.

"Edward told us about your vision. I swear to you my Alice, I will not let him harm you."

I smiled. Once again, Jasper was worried about me and not himself. He was a true southern gentleman.

"Damon took my visions away, why would he suddenly give them back?"

"We've been discussing that. Carlisle believes that Damon wanted to distract you."

"How would he know what we were planning?"

Jasper sighed. "He's a demon. He must have some knowledge of our intentions."

"Alice." Carlisle opened the door to my room. He made his way over to me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." I told him. Carlisle went straight into doctor mode and checked me over. He smiled and informed me that everything seemed normal. Then he shifted into the father figure I've grown to love more and more.

"I think we need to reconsider our plan." He stated. "I'm not having my youngest daughter getting hurt again."

"Is Esme okay?" Jasper asked.

"She's worried to death over Alice. She's downstairs cleaning and rearranging to take her mind off the situation."

"Poor Esme. Can you tell her to come see me?" I asked. I wasn't too thrilled that my "mother" was suffering because of me.

"Of course." Carlisle smiled and left to get his wife. Jasper waited until Carlisle left. "He's right. We're going to have to figure something else out. I'm not letting that bastard touch you again."

I leaned over and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you as well."

There was a knock on my door. Jasper kissed me one last time and Esme made her way to me. She wrapped me in her embrace.

"Oh Alice! I was worried sick!" She kissed the top of my head. "You can't ever do this to me again!"

"I'm sorry Esme." We stayed that way for a while. I felt very safe in her arms. I wondered back to my human life. Did my real mother ever hold me this way before I was sent to the asylum? Some how I doubted it. It didn't matter anyway. I had Esme and she was by far the best mother anyone could ever want.

"I've always considered you the baby of the family." Esme told me finally. "I guess because you and Jasper were the last ones to join us."

"I thought it was because of my size." I joked.

"That too!" Esme laughed. "You're always so full of life and energy. It hurts to see you in pain."

"I'm okay Esme. You don't need to worry."

"I know but I'm the mother and it's my job to worry."

I nodded. "I can be more rebellious if you want me to. You know, really play up the daughter role."

This brought a smile to her face. "No. I prefer you just the way you are. I already have to worry enough about Emmett and Rosalie."

I laughed. "Well, Emmett will never grow up and as for Rose, well, good luck."

Esme smiled. "Thanks." She kissed my head again and then stood up. "I think someone wants to see you."

I nodded. "Tell Jasper he can come back in."

"I will." Esme left and moments later Jasper returned in her place. He was by my side in seconds.

"You've made her happy." He told me.

I wrapped my arms around him. "How's Edward?"

"He's fine. He's heading toward Bella's."

"Good. I didn't need him moping around too."

"Once he heard your thoughts, he felt better."

"Emmett and Rose?"

"Better. Emmett had to be calmed down by Carlisle. He was ready to go kick Damon's ass. I'm not sure whose worse at being the overprotective big brother. Him or Edward."

"I think it's a tie."

"Either way, they're both happier now that you're awake."

"I guess I should go down and check on Emmett."

Jasper kissed me and then took my head and together we walked downstairs.

Emmett was glued to the television as usual. As soon as he heard my footsteps, he grinned.

"Alice!" He got up and engulfed me into a huge bear hug. "How's my favorite sister?"

"Right now she's being crushed by her strong brother."

He released me. "Oh sorry." He messed up my hair and went to sit back down on the couch. Rosalie came from the kitchen. She smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Rose."

"Thank God you're okay. Emmett was ready to tear the house down."

He smiled. "Not our house." He patted the empty space next to him. "Come on Alice. Sit here and watch television with me."

I walked over and sat down. He quickly wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Rose joined us and she sat down on the right side of Emmett. Jasper sat to my left. The four of us soon became lost in a television show.


	14. Ghosts of Memory

Thank you so much for everyone's kind words and taking the time to read this story! Again "Twilight", "Wipeout", and the song titles from Tiger Army do not belong to me!

Edward came home later that night. We were still engrossed with the television. We were watching "Wipeout". Even Carlisle and Esme had joined us.

"Do I even want to know?" Edward asked.

Emmett smiled at him. "This is the best show ever! I seriously think I'm going to try out for it."

Rosalie eyed him. "And what are you going to do about the sun?"

"Sparkle my way to victory!" Was his response.

"Just admit it Em, you want to get close to those big balls." Jasper stated.

"Funny Jasper."

We fell into a comfortable silence and continued watching as the contestants would keep falling and getting hit by objects.

As much as I was enjoying watching people torture themselves for money, I decided to go upstairs. I still had homework I needed to finish. I knew it wouldn't take me long to complete it. I excused myself and made my way to my room. I opened my door to find Damon sitting on my bed. Before I could register a response, he was at my side and everything became dark.

I felt his warm hands around my waist. My eyesight finally returned. I knew where we were.

"Welcome home darling." He said. We were standing in a large room. I quickly glanced around. The walls were made of stone. It was very dark and it reminded me of being in a castle dungeon. Nothing about this place seemed homey.

"This is not my home." My voice held an icy tone. I pulled myself out of his embrace.

Damon laughed. "Why do you fight me so? Do you not realize that this is what's best for you?"

"My family will hunt you down."

"Your family is here."

"I'll never join you. I'd rather die."

Damon's eyes flashed red and he bent down to my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my skin making my skin prickle. He cupped my face with his hand brining me closer to him.

"There are several ways to die. Many very painful."

I knew he was trying to intimidate me, to make me complacent. I wanted, no I needed to be strong. I would not let him break me.

"Then kill me." I said with as much bravado I could muster.

He laughed and then kissed my cheek leaving my skin burning. He released his hold on me and walked to a chair that sat near one of the walls. The chair reminded me of a throne royalty would sit in, but it wasn't as fancy. He gestured to another chair. I refused to sit.

"Did you really think that you can entrap me?"

My eyes shot up. He did know about our plans. "Why did you give me my visions back?"

"To let you see that your plan would never work. I'm not a low grade demon."

"Why am I here?"

"I'm giving you one last chance Alice. Join me or die with your family."

"I believe you know my answer."

Damon's eyes once again turned crimson and he was in front of me in an instant. He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against the cold stone wall.

"I promise I'll rip your precious family to shreds. You my dear, will be forced to watch them die."

My eyes lost focus and a vision took over. The vision was the same as the earlier one. My family and I were in the woods. I stood paralyzed as Damon murdered them. I screamed because that was the only thing I was capable of doing.

"Alice! Alice honey, it's okay." I heard the voice but it sounded so far away. "Alice, you're safe now."

I opened my eyes. I was sitting on the floor in my bedroom. Jasper held me in his arms. Carlisle and Edward were in front of me.

"Damon?" I muttered.

"He's not here." Edward answered. "Emmett and Rosalie are searching the area though."

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked me. His voice sounded so terrified that it made my heart break.

I nodded and then informed my family of what happened.

"Alright so entrapping him isn't going to work." Edward stated. "So, how are we going to get rid of him?"

Carlisle stood up. "This has gone to far. I'm contacting the Volturi myself. I will demand their help."

"Aro wouldn't listen to me." I told him.

"He'll listen to me." Carlisle seemed confident. "I'm going to Italy."

"I'm going with you." I said and pulled myself up.

Jasper grabbed my arm. "No Alice."

I turned to him. "I have to Jasper. Aro needs to see how serious this is. He'll need to see my thoughts."

"Alice is right." Carlisle replied.

"Than I'm coming too." Jasper stated.

"No!" I didn't want to endanger Jasper.

"It will only be Alice and myself." Carlisle's voice was soft but stern. No one argued. "I'll make the arrangements. Alice get ready." He left quickly.

Edward walked over and gave me a hug. "Be careful."

"Always." I pulled away and watched him retreat. As soon as he was gone, I focused on Jasper. I wrapped myself around him letting his embrace comfort me.

"You don't realize how this is killing me." He whispered.

"I can't let my vision come true." I told him. "I can't watch you being ripped apart." Pain and fear coursed through my entire body only to be replaced with peace and love.

"I love you." Jasper leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you." I kissed him one last time and we walked down stairs.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme were in the garage. Esme was going to drive us to the airport. She and Carlisle were locked in a firm embrace. Emmett and Rosalie both gave me a hug.

"Be careful pixie." Emmett replied.

"I will. Take care of him for me." I nodded toward Jasper.

Emmett wrapped his arm around Jasper's shoulder. "I will guard him with my life."

Jasper pulled Emmett's arm off his shoulder. "I'll be fine." He promised. His eyes were sad though and it broke my heart once more to see the pain I was causing.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I made my way to him.

"Stop apologizing. This is in no way your fault." He held me tightly. I wished I could stay that way forever.

"Yes it is, but thank you anyway." I kissed him. He escorted me to the car, and opened the back door for me and I got in. After another round of goodbyes, Esme started the car and drove us to the airport.

Carlisle and I got our tickets and Esme walked with us as far as she could go. She quickly gave me a hug and kissed her husband bye. We waited until she was out of sight before we went through security. Neither one of us had luggage, so we were able to get through the line quickly. We had thirty minutes before our flight boarded, so Carlisle and I decided to look around in one of the stores.

I was glancing at one of the fashion magazines when I noticed a little girl was staring at me. She reminded me of a very young Bella. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing yellow sundress. She smiled at me.

"I like your dress." I told her.

Her smile widened. "My mommy bought it for me." She twirled around.

"Well, it's very pretty."

Carlisle approached me. He smiled at the girl. "Hello." He said. He always had a soft spot for children.

"Wow, you're very pale." She stated looking up and then at me. "You both are!"

He wasn't offended by her statement and laughed. "My daughter and I don't tan very well."

"My mommy makes me use lots of sun lotion so I don't burn."

"Where is your mommy?"

The little girl pointed at the register. "Buying a book and me a coloring book."

"Emma, it's time to go." Her mother said approaching us.

"Okay mommy." She turned to us. "Bye!"

"Bye Emma." I waved. I decided to purchase the magazine I was holding. Carlisle also had a book his hand. "She's so cute. She reminds me of Bella." I told him as we made our way to the cashier.

"Yes, she does. She seemed to like you."

"It's because I'm short."

"I think it's because of your bubbly personality."

I laughed. "That too." We bought our books and headed toward our gate. It just so happened that Emma and her mother were on the same flight. We sat across from them. Emma had out some crayons and was coloring. She smiled at us.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Carlisle and this is Alice."

"I'm Emma and I'm four. This is my mommy Caroline."

"It's very nice to meet you both."

Caroline smiled. "Emma doesn't know a stranger. She's very social." She watched her daughter color.

"Alice was and still is our social butterfly."

"Thanks Dad." I said not sure if that was a compliment or not.

"Is Alice your only child?"

"No, my wife Esme and I have five adopted children." Carlisle's voice was full of pride.

Caroline's eyes widened. "Wow, five? Are they all around the same age?"

"Yes, Alice happens to be the youngest."

"Edward's my age." I defended. "Dad just says that I'm the youngest because I'm the smallest of the family."

"I'm the youngest too!" Emma said. "I have an older brother. He's seven and he's mean!"

"Emma! That wasn't very nice to say." Caroline replied.

"It's true."

I laughed. "It's okay. My older brother Emmett is like that sometimes."

"Hey Alice, do you wanna color with me?"

"Sure." I got up and sat down beside Emma. She handed me one of her coloring books and some crayons. The coloring book was Hello Kitty and I found a page of Hello Kitty having a picnic. We colored in silence until our plane began boarding. We quickly said our goodbyes and found our seat on the plane. We were toward the back. I leaned back in my seat and pulled down the window shade beside me. We would be on the plane at least twelve hours, so I made myself comfy and opened my magazine. I didn't want think about where we were going. I had enough flight time to worry about that. Right now, I just wanted to get lost in the world of fashion. Reality will be there when I return.


	15. Incorporeal

Wow, thank you guys so much! I love how you're all commenting on the chapters. Thank you! You're so awesome! I don't own anything in this story. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. I also can't take credit for the song titles. That goes to Tiger Army.

Our plane began to descend in Italy. I was getting very nervous. I wished Jasper was with me to calm me down. I began unconsciously tapping my fingers on the arm rest. Apparently it was not helping Carlisle's nerves because he soon grabbed my hand and held it.

"Everything will be fine Alice." He said sincerely. I wanted to believe him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not but we can't give up hope."

"Maybe I should just sacrifice myself and this will be over." I whispered knowing that he heard me.

"Alice Cullen! Look at me!" His voice was stern and I slowly glanced up at him. "Never say that again. You are my daughter and I love you. Do you not realize the impact of what you just spoke would have on our family? What it would do to Esme? Jasper? Our family would fall apart without you."

If I could cry, I'd be a mess. I felt my body tremble. "This whole situation is because of me. I just don't want anyone hurt because of Damon's obsession."

Carlisle wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his embrace. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I know Jasper's already told you this isn't your fault. Damon could have chosen anyone of us to go after."

"I suppose."

"Alice, if you so much as blame yourself one more time, I'm taking away your credit cards and grounding you from shopping for an entire year."

I pulled away and stared at him in absolute horror.

"A year?"

"A year." He confirmed. "That means you'd have to wear an outfit more than once."

I bit the bottom of my lip. Carlisle knew my weakness and he was using it against me. He was truly more ingenious than any of us gave him credit for. I inhaled deeply and let out an unneeded breath.

"Fine. I won't say it again."

He smiled. "Excellent."

Another realization hit me. "You're going to use that threat from now on, aren't you?"

"You bet!" He grinned and squeezed my hand.

We sat in silence once again until the plane landed and we were able to get off the plane.

I made a quick phone to Jasper letting him know that we landed safely. I also wanted him to know that I loved him. After I hung up, I joined Carlisle and we made our way through the Volturi city. Whether it was fate or not, we somehow found ourselves in the presence of Demetri. His eyes grew large upon seeing us. Carlisle simply smiled and asked to be taken to Aro. Demetri quietly led us through a narrow alleyway passing a set of double doors. I noticed that the doors were gold. We entered a room and there sitting in a chair looking like a king was Aro. The room was surrounded by the sound of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Somehow the music made the atmosphere feel even more dreary and frightening. Aro was alone at the moment. I didn't particularly care where the others were.

Demetri announced our presence causing Aro to open his eyes. His eyes the shade of dark crimson startled me. Even though I knew they wouldn't be golden like my families, I felt like trembling.

Aro stood and smiled at us. He asked Demetri to leave and then waited until his servant was gone. Aro then turned to us.

"Carlisle my friend, it's been a long time."

Carlisle bent his head down and back up. "Aro."

Aro then turned to me and smiled, "Alice, you look lovely."

I copied Carlisle's movements. "Thank you."

"Aro, we've come to discuss an urgent matter."

"Would this matter be of the same one that Alice called me about?"

Carlisle affirmed him and then continued. "Things have gotten worse for my family."

"How so?"

"It might be better if you see it for yourself." Carlisle said motioning at me.

Aro grinned. "Of course, come here my dear." Aro had his own special power. Like Edward, he can read and see people's thoughts. Though, unlike my brother, Aro had to touch the person to hear their thoughts. Only he hears everything a person has ever thought of. That makes him much more powerful than my family.

I approached him and he gently placed both of his hands on my face. I closed my eyes and concentrated all my thoughts on what had happened and what I had seen might happen. We stayed frozen with neither of us moving. Finally Aro pulled away from me and shook his head. He glanced over at Carlisle.

"This demons has surely caused pain for your family Carlisle."

"Yes."

"And you're here asking for my help?"

"Yes."

Aro walked back to his chair and sat down. I quickly glanced at Carlisle. I was pretty sure that Aro was not going to help us.

"As far as what she has shown us, this demon isn't threatening anyone but your family. I don't see it causing problems for the rest of our kind."

"So you won't help us."

"Damon admits to killing other vampires." I said. "You honestly don't think he'll stop after he's finished with us, do you?"

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "Please forgive Alice. She's under quite a bit of stress."

Beethoven's music finished and another classical song began. This one was very dark and I didn't recognize the source.

Aro smiled at Carlisle. "Children. Believe me when I say, I can be au fait with Alice's stress."

"Aro, you know I wouldn't come to you unless I truly needed your assistance. Please, can you help my family?"

Aro stood up and made his way back toward us. "I'm afraid I'll have to discuss this with the others, but I'm sure they will not agree to help."

Carlisle sighed and I felt defeated.

"Unless." Aro's eyes lit up. "Unless one of your family members joins us."

"I'm afraid that none of my family wishes to join you."

Aro shook his head. "So sad. I could only imagine what it would be like to have young Alice or Edward at my side." He glanced at me. "Or perhaps your mate Jasper."

I could feel anger began to seep through me. "No, never Jasper."

"He has such a way with people. I would be honored to have him."

"Why don't you call him? I'm sure he'd gladly join if he knew it would save your life."

I turned to Carlisle horrified. "Carlisle, no! We're not calling Jasper. I won't let him come!"

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder but never took his eyes off Aro. "We have no choice."

"What?" My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my body. Aro, on the other hand looked thrilled. "Carlisle!"

"We'll just have to find a way to get rid of Damon on our own."

It took me a few moments to let what he said really sink in. Aro's face seemed even paler. He finally turned and sat down in his chair.

"Very well. Good luck my friend. Know this, my help will require payment and my price is one of your talented children."

"Then we'll never entail your assistance." Carlisle nodded his head and then turned around. "Come along Alice. I believe we've outstayed our welcome." We were able to leave without being bothered. Apparently Aro didn't seem to think we were a threat to anyone. Either that or he figured Damon would take care of us. Once we were far away from Volterra, I turned to my father.

"I should have known this wouldn't work."

"Alice, did you really believe that I would sacrifice Jasper's life like that?"

"No, I mean, no." I sighed. "I guess I was so wrapped up in the moment I didn't think. All I could concentrate on was not getting Jasper involved." I hugged him. "I'm sorry Carlisle."

"Nothing to apologize for. Let's go home and find another way." He released me and we headed for the airport.

"I think our options are starting to run out." I commented bleakly.

"Then we'll keep searching for more."

We didn't speak again until our flight landed back home.


	16. Calling

Once again, you are all awesome and amazing! Thank you! I don't own "Twilight" nor the song titles from Tiger Army.

Carlisle and I walked off plane and made our way to the garage. We weren't sure who was picking us up. I started guarding my thoughts instantly because I didn't want to worry Edward right away. My efforts were unnecessary because Rosalie was the only one waiting for us. She gave us both a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said. I noticed that she wasn't quite herself.

"We're fine." Carlisle replied. "I must admit that I'm surprised you're alone."

She hesitated and I knew something was up.

"What's going on Rose?" I asked.

"Nothing bad." We began heading toward the parking garage. "Edward, Jasper, and Emmett went out hunting. They asked me to come if it looked as if they'd be late."

"What about Esme?" Carlisle wondered.

"She's with Bella."

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" I still felt that my sister wasn't sharing all she knew. "Never mind, I'll look myself."

"Wait! You still have your visions?"

"Yes, Damon gave them back to me along with Edward's minding reading."

"Shit!" She came to a halt at her car. She leaned against the door.

"What Rose? What are they really doing?"

"I promised I wouldn't say anything but that doesn't matter if you can _see." _She threw her arms in the air as shook her head.

Suddenly my vision dimmed and I was watching as my brothers and Jasper ran through the woods.

"_Hurry! He went that way!" Edward yelled pointing towards the dark woods._

"_He's not gonna get away from us." Emmett sounded overly confident. He was ahead of Edward and Jasper. He started running faster but soon Edward breezed past him and collided into Damon. The impact had enough force to knock them both into a tree, breaking it._

_Jasper leaned over Damon and punched the demon. "That's for thinking you can mess with my family." He punched Damon again. "That's for putting my wife through hell." Once more. "That was just because I wanted to."_

"_Oh hell Jasper, I wanna some shots too." Emmett complained. But before Emmett could make his way over to them, Damon reached out and grasped Jasper's shoulders and pulled. Jasper screamed in pain and was ripped apart._

"NO!" I screamed. "We have to go! NOW!" I didn't wait for Carlisle or Rosalie. I pushed Rose out of the way, got in the car and started it.

"Alice." Carlisle started but I put the car in gear and tried my best to sped out of the airport. Cars were in my way.

"MOVE!" I screamed.

"Alice calm down and tell me what you saw." Carlisle said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper, Edward, and Emmett went after Damon. Damon is going to kill them."

"What?" Rosalie leaned up from the back. "You saw that?"

"Yes." I looked through the rearview mirror and caught her eyes. She held the same fearful expression I knew I had.

"Damn it!" Rose pulled out her cell phone. "He better answer." She muttered.

I was growing very impatient. These stupid vehicles were in my way of getting to my family before it was too late. I never heard Rosalie until she touched my shoulder.

"It's okay Alice. I just talked to Emmett and told him about your vision. He said that they were heading home."

I didn't trust her and apparently she knew that because she handed me the phone. "Jasper wants to talk to you."

I grasped the phone tightly. "Jasper."

"It's me. We're heading back."

"Promise."

"I promise. Now come home, I miss you."

I don't remember the drive home. In fact, I'm not sure if I was the one to actually drive us home. The next thing I knew, I was in Jasper's arms. He was alive and unhurt. That's all that mattered to me. I felt him kiss my head. I noticed that we were sitting in our living room. I was on Jasper's lap on the couch. Emmet and Rosalie sat beside us. Edward was leaning against the wall. Carlisle and Esme were also standing.

"I'm gonna guess that Aro didn't say yes." Emmett replied.

"He won't help us." Carlisle confirmed.

"Then why don't we just go and fight Damon. He might not be as powerful as we all think he is."

Rosalie shot him a glare. "Are you insane?"

"I'm just saying." Emmett leaned back against the sofa and crossed his arms.

I pulled myself away from Jasper. "It doesn't matter. Damon's not going to give up and Aro refuses to help." _Unless one of us joins them._ I thought to myself.

Edward raised his eyebrows and stared at me.

"_Please don't say anything."_ My thoughts begged.

"Your eyes are dark Alice. You should hunt." Edward suggested. He turned to face Jasper. "Do you mind if I go with Alice alone?"

I tried to keep my emotions level. "I do need to hunt."

"Why alone Edward?" Jasper asked. He took my hand and didn't let go. "What are you going to tell her?"

"Nothing. She just needs to hunt." Edward replied.

"If that were the case, then you wouldn't have asked to be alone with her. Alice isn't leaving my sight. So, whatever you need to discuss, you can do it right here."

Carlisle must have known that Edward knew of Aro's request. He decided to inform our family.

"Aro required a price for his help."

I refused to look at my family's response. I stared at the floor.

"What price?" Esme asked.

"He wants one of us. Actually he wants Alice, Edward, or Jasper."

I felt Jasper's grip on my hand tighten. If I had been human, I'm sure he would have broken my bones.

Esme's hand went over her mouth. "No, please no." She looked at her husband. "Carlisle."

Carlisle wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay dear. We refused his offer."

"Damn right we do!" Emmett said. "No one messes with the Cullen's."

"I think we all need to take a break." Carlisle suggested. "We're under an extraordinary amount of stress. I also have to get back to work."

I was in full agreement. My brain felt like it was ready to explode. I whispered to Jasper that I was going to our room. He nodded and followed me. I opened the door to our bedroom and crossed the room to sit on my bed. I leaned back pressing my head on the soft pillow. Jasper joined me. Neither one of us spoke. I closed my eyes and wished to be able to sleep. Several thoughts coursed their way through my head. I needed to put an end to everything. I suddenly jerked up.

"OH!"

"What?" Jasper jumped up.

"I forgot to call Bella!" My brain was still racing.

He sighed and then laughed. "Alice, honey, you about gave me a heart attack."

I smiled. "That's funny considering you can't have one of those."

"Still, you had me worried."

I leaned over and kissed him. "I'm sorry. I'm going to Bella's really quick."

"Alice, do you realize what time it is?"

"Of course. It's ten pm. She'll still be awake."

"Can't you just call her?"

"No, I'll wake up Charlie." I gathered my shoes and put them on. I kissed Jasper once more. "I'll be back. I love you."

"Do you want some company?"

"No. I'll be fine. Besides, Edward will be there."

Jasper nodded and then grasped my hands. "I don't like the thoughts of you going out there alone. Please, let me go with you."

I had to keep my emotions in check and my thoughts. Jasper couldn't come with me. "Nothing will happen to me." I pointed to my head. "I've already looked."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! You're not going to start doubting me now, are you?"

"Never."

"I love you Jasper Whitlock." I wanted to use his real name.

"And I love you Alice Whitlock."

Love and warmth spread through me and I tried my best to return my feelings. I kissed him one last time and climbed out my window.

"I love you so much." I whispered and landed on the ground. I took off toward the woods. I wasn't going to Bella's. I stopped and glanced back at my home. I hated leaving them this way but Edward would have heard my thoughts and stopped me. I couldn't tell them all goodbye or that I loved them dearly. I just hope they understand. I'm doing this for them.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Bella's number. She answered it.

"Alice?"

"Hey Bella." I said calmly. "Is Edward there?"

"No, not yet."

"Good, I need you to do me a favor." I kept walking through the woods away from my home.

"Sure, what?"

"Tomorrow will be a hard day for my family. I need you to be there for them."

"Why? What did you see?"

"I can't tell you that. Please don't mention this to Edward. He'll get hurt if you do. I've seen it happen."

"Alice! You have to tell me what's going on!"

"I can't. I'm sorry. Just please watch over my family. I need to go. I love you Bella. You were a great sister."

"Ali-" I hung up the phone and began running. I didn't have much time. I finally made it to my destination. I stopped at the Quileute treaty line. I knew if I stepped over the invisible line, I'd break the treaty my family has with them. I also know that the wolves are watching. I sat down on the ground and out loud I called for Jacob. I took out a sheet of paper and pen and began to write while I waited. I quickly sealed the letter in a plain envelope.

It didn't take long before I noticed a large wolf slowly and cautiously approaching. I remained in a seating position. I gave the wolf a small smile.

"Jacob? I need to talk to you. I'm alone and my family doesn't know I'm here."

I watched as the wolf slowly turned back to human form. Jacob and I had an uneasy friendship. We respect each other and I personally don't think he sees me as a threat. I'm too small compared to the rest of my family.

Jacob sat down across from me. He stared for a moment before he scrunched his nose.

"Wow, you stink."

I gave a small laugh. "You don't smell so good yourself."

"What do you want?" His facial expression was completely serious.

That's what I liked about Jacob. He was straight to the point.

"I need you to do something for me." I handed him a letter that I had written. "What I'm about to ask of you will enrage my family but the letter will help."

He looked at the envelope and then back at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Jacob what is the one thing that you, um, wolves, do best?"

"Kill vampires, but I don't see how this has to do with." He cut himself off and his dark eyes widened. "Alice Cullen! Are you asking me to kill you?"

I nodded. "I'm sure Bella has spoken to you about the trouble my family is having. It's my fault. I need to end it."

"Bella said a demon was after you."

"Yes. My family and I have tried to go to the Volturi and request their help. They would only agree if a family member joins their side. I can't let that happen. I'd rather die." My eyes bore deep into his. "Now you understand my situation. I know you would make my death quick. If I don't die, then my whole family will. Please Jacob."

He sighed and leaned back. "Don't you realize what will happen to _my_ family if I do this?"

"Yes, which is why I gave you the letter. I told them that I made this choice and not to be angry at you. You're saving my family Jacob. You're saving the man I love more than anything."

"This whole idea seems selfish to me."

"Selfish? How? In what way?" I was not being selfish. I wasn't thinking of myself. I need to protect my family.

"You're going to let your family suffer without you? They all love you."

"And I love them! Don't you understand Jacob! I'm doing this to protect them!"

Jacob slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry Alice. I can't do this."

"Then find me a werewolf that will." I stood up determined to get my way. I pointed to the ground. "I'll cross the line and break our treaty. Then you'll have to kill me."

Jacob was fast on his feet. He crossed the line and grabbed my shoulders. Then he did something I didn't see coming. He picked me up and started running.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled while trying to get free from his grasp.

"Taking you back home!"

"Are you crazy!"

"No, but apparently _you_ are." Ouch, that burned I thought to myself. We were getting closer to my house when we suddenly stopped.

"Here take her!" Jacob said putting me down. I turned around to see Edward's concerned face.

"Thank you Jacob." Edward replied stepping forward and taking my arm.

"No problem." Jacob disappeared leaving me alone with my brother.

Edward's hand was still wrapped around my arm.

"You can let go. I'm not going to run." I replied.

"I know you're not. In fact, you're not going to be running any where for a long time."

I glared up at him. "What are you, my dad?"

"No, but Carlisle is pretty pissed off."

"You don't understand." I began walking ahead of him. "None of you do."

"Then please explain to me why you felt it was important to end your life?"

"You know why." I didn't think, I just took off running as fast as I could. I knew Edward was faster than me but I was smaller and I could crawl under things. I was about to jump over a broken log when I felt myself being launched forward. I hit the ground hard. Edward was on top of me.

"Get off!" I yelled trying without much success at pushing him off me.

"Nope, I'm rather comfy."

"Please." I pleaded. I tried another tactic. "You of all people should understand."

Edward got off of me but he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I do understand. Though I also see both sides of this situation. If Jacob had done what you asked, you know Jasper would have gone to war with them."

"I wrote a letter informing him not to."

Edward laughed. "Do you think he would have taken time to read it? Think about it, if something happens to you Jasper would be beyond reasoning with."

"He's right Alice." I suddenly felt very terrible. I never even heard him approach. I didn't dare to look up at Jasper. Soon Edward's arms were replaced by Jasper's and Edward left us alone.

"Are you here to yell at me as well?" I whispered afraid of his reaction.

"No. I'm here to comfort you and let you know that I love you." Jasper said with a kindness I didn't deserve at the moment.

"And?" I knew there was more.

"And to tell you that this had better not happen again!" He grabbed my chin and lifted up my face. I refused to make eye contact. "Look at me."

"I'm scared." I closed my eyes. Soon I felt myself relax. I felt Jasper's cool lips press against my temple.

"Please look at me." He asked once more. This time I couldn't deny him. I opened my eyes and instead of anger, I saw sadness in his golden eyes.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I only wanted to protect you."

"I know but you have to realize that I can't live without you." He wrapped me in his arms and held me tightly.

"Jasper, I've watched you die in my visions by Damon's hand. I can't let that happen."

"I'm not leaving you. Do you realize how scared I was when I found out that you had gone to Jacob?"

I pulled away from him quickly staring into his eyes. "Wait? How did you know?"

"Jacob texted Bella before he came to see you. Then Bella called Edward. We waited until Bella texted back and said that Jacob was bringing you home."

"I guess that explains why Carlisle is angry."

"Yes and Esme is about to have a nervous breakdown."

"Jacob should have kept his mouth shut." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, well we all know he can't do that."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, now you need to go home and apologize to them."

We stood up and Jasper took my hand. We walked rather slow back to our house. Esme was on the porch waiting for us. She quickly enveloped me in a hug.

"You can never do that again!"

"I'm sorry." I pulled away and kissed her cheek. "Forgive me?"

"Yes, now go see your father. He's quite upset."

"What about Emmett and Rosalie?"

"They're off hunting. They don't know."

I nodded grateful that I wouldn't have to hear them fuss at me. I found Carlisle in his study. "Hey Carlisle." I glanced down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything for a moment. Then finally he pushed his chair back and stood up. "Of all our years together, I never had to punish any of you really. Alice, you do understand that you about gave Esme a heart attack."

"I know but I."

He stopped me. "I'm grounding you. You're only allowed to go to school and to hunt. No shopping for a month. You can't shop online either."

"I deserve that." I smiled up at him. "I guess a month is better than a year, huh?"

He approached me and gave me a hug. "That would have surely killed you." He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Now go upstairs young lady!"

"Yes sir." I hugged him one last time and made my way to my bedroom.


	17. Werecat

Nope, I didn't forget about this story. I've been reading and doing stuff for the upcoming school year. I'm teaching 4th grade this year. It's new to me. I've only done 2nd and 3rd. We'll see how it goes. Sorry there isn't much going on in this chapter but I wanted to give you something. Again I own nada.

Needless to say going to school today sucked. Bella was asking a million questions and she kept touching me to make sure I was really there. I'm just glad Emmett and Rose aren't here. Thankfully Carlisle promised not to say any thing to them. I still felt incredibly guilty for scaring them, but I was positive that my death would have been better. I walked into Mr. Gate's physics class and there sitting like he owned the world was Damon. He smiled at me as I sat down beside him.

"Good morning Alice." His voice was so sweet I thought I might actually throw up.

"Damon." I coolly stated.

"Guess what, you're my partner on our field trip."

"What? What field trip?" I didn't like being surprised especially by him.

"Mr. Gates is taking us on a field trip tomorrow and I asked to be paired with you."

"I can't go."

"It's school Alice. Not to mention it's a third of your physics grade."

I turned to face him. I was about to ask how he knew all this but then Mr. Gates walked in and began informing us on our field trip. He said that we had to paperwork and come up with different theories. Then just as Damon said, our participation and assignments were worth a third of our grade. I began calculating how my grade would drop for not going tomorrow. There was no way in hell I was going to be teamed up with Damon. Damon flashed me a smile and leaned over to my ear.

"I told you so." He whispered. "Just think, you and I are going to be together all day tomorrow."

"I think I'm going to have a massive headache and will be absent tomorrow."

"You wish."

I raised my hand and waited for Mr. Gates to acknowledge me. "Yes Ms. Cullen?"

"I was just curious. What if our parents don't give us consent to go?"

Mr. Gates smiled. "I'm sending home a letter with you today explaining the importance of this trip. I can assure you that your parents will agree."

"And if they don't?"

"Ms. Cullen you being the daughter of a doctor, I can almost guarantee that you will be going."

I only nodded and felt defeated. I knew Carlisle would insist that she go. Even if I had to partner up with the enemy. Once again, I wished that Jacob would have just killed me. I sat through the lecture and refused to take notes. I was completely rebelling school of any type. Besides, it wasn't like I didn't know everything he was teaching anyway. I knew the bell was about to ring, so I got up a few seconds before it actually did and headed toward the door. I somehow managed to make it through the rest of my day Damon free.

Edward and Bella were waiting for me in the parking lot. I really didn't feel like riding home with them.

"Do you mind if I just run home?" I asked my brother.

"Oh I mind." He pointed to the car. "Get in."

"You can trust me."

"Nope. I promised Carlisle I'd take you straight home. You're grounded remember."

Sadly I remembered. I also remembered that if it weren't for Bella and Jacob interfering, I'd be dead right now and I wouldn't have to obsess about a stupid field trip. I got in the back seat of Edward's Volvo and refused to speak the entire way home.

Edward pulled in our driveway and waited until I was inside before he backed out. Carlisle was at work and Esme must have been in the kitchen. The living room was very quiet. I walked upstairs to my room and opened my door. Jasper wasn't there which surprised me. I was expecting him to be waiting for me. I strolled over to my closet and went through my clothes. I needed to find something to wear for tomorrow's torture fest. I finally decided on a pair of low cut jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I wasn't about to dress cute for a trip that I had to endure with Damon. I groaned and went to my and flopped down on it. I wished I could sleep. Why couldn't that myth about vampires be true? The sleeping part anyway. I'm not too keen on sleeping in a coffin.

A knock on my door got my attention. "Alice?"

"Come in Esme." I leaned up and grabbed one of my stuffed animals.

Esme came in with a warm smile on her face. "I thought I heard you come in. The house has been so quiet today."

"Where is everyone? I mean, I know Carlisle's at the hospital."

"Emmett and Rosalie took off for a few days. Jasper actually went to the hospital to help Carlisle." She took a seat next to me and grabbed a different stuffed animal and put it in her lap.

"What?" I was shocked. "I mean, what's Carlisle doing?"

"He's behind on paperwork and Jasper volunteered to help. Since you're not here during the day, Jasper tends to get bored."

"Oh."

"So, how was school?"

"It sucked. Oh by the way, you have to sign a permission form for a field trip tomorrow. Unless of course, my grounding includes not being able to go on field trips."

"Of course not. You can go."

"What if I told you I didn't want to go?"

"Alice. You have to go honey. It's school."

"It's for physics and Damon is my partner. Now can I be refused to go?"

Esme's face actually looked a bit paler. "Oh dear."

"Yeah but the trip is worth a third of our grade. I already asked Mr. Gates what would happen if a parent refused."

"What did he say?"

I sighed. "Since my dad is a doctor, he knows I'm going."

"You're not going."

My eyes widened. "Really? Seriously?"

"I don't want you alone with Damon."

"What about Carlisle? What about my grade?" So, I really wasn't concerned about my grade. I have a 4.0 in that class and I'm sure Mr. Gates would let me do extra credit to make up for the field trip.

"I'll talk to him." She was absently messing with the fluffy animal in her hand. She glanced down and smiled. "I'm assuming Jasper bought this for you."

I nodded. "He knew we couldn't have a real puppy so a stuffed one had to do."

"Well, I'm working on some new designs downstairs. If you need me, come get me."

"I will. Thanks Esme."

She leaned over and in true motherly fashion kissed my forehead. "Anything for my baby."

"Does that mean I can be ungrounded?"

"No, but that was a nice try." She grinned. "I love being a mom." She left my room leaving me alone with my animals and my thoughts. Well, at least I don't have to worry about the field trip tomorrow. I decided I better start doing some extra credit work. There was no telling how long Jasper would be and I definitely won't be doing work when he's home. I grabbed my laptop and my physics book and began working.


	18. Afterworld

I just want to say thank you to everyone that's taking time to read this story. You're reviews have been so amazing. I also wanted to let you know if any of you have ever read "The Morganville Vampires" series by Rachael Caine, I currently have a story posted there. It's called Coma White. Anyway, back to "Twilight" and the fact that I don't own it nor the song titles.

I heard Carlisle come in later and Jasper was soon at my side. He wrapped his arms around me. I could spend the rest of my existence being held in Jasper's strong and secure arms. I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jasper replied.

I pulled away and stared into his golden eyes. "Sorry? What for?"

"I wasn't here when you came home."

I smiled. "Esme told me you were helping Carlisle. Which was very thoughtful of you."

"I have to keep myself occupied somehow when you're not here."

I leaned over and kissed him. "I'm here now." He pushed me down gently on our bed. His kisses were becoming more greedy and aggressive. His hands slowly descended lightly down my side.

"ALICE! Come down stairs please!" I heard Carlisle yell. I sighed and Jasper stopped kissing me.

"What have you done this time?" He teased.

I was pretty sure Carlisle was going to talk to me about the field trip tomorrow. I took Jasper's hand and smiled.

"Who me? I'm the innocent and sweet kid in this house." I batted my eyelashes.

Jasper laughed. "You, my darlin', are far from innocent."

I gently smacked his arm with my free hand and we headed down stairs to find Esme and Carlisle in the living room. Esme looked worried and Carlisle didn't seem very happy.

"Hey Carlisle." I greeted him.

"Alice, I got a phone call from Mr. Gates earlier. He said that you have a field trip tomorrow and you kept asking questions about me not letting you go."

"I'm paired up with Damon! Did he mention that?"

"No, Esme did."

"You're making me go, aren't you?" I could feel the dread seep through my body.

"Alice, normally I would have not allowed you to go, but the fact is that Mr. Gates is very concerned about you skipping out tomorrow. He also informed me that this trip is a third of your grade."

"But," I tried but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Alice, but you have to attend."

Before I could even retaliate, Jasper got angry. "Are you insane? You're going to send Alice off alone with the one person that wants to harm her! No, she's not going!"

Carlisle took a deep and unneeded breath. "I understand your frustration Jasper, but we have to assume that Damon's not going to hurt Alice while in the presence of other students. He's not going to risk being noticed."

"So, you're just sending her off then."

"I'm still in the room!" I yelled. It didn't seem to matter because Jasper and Carlisle kept on arguing back and forth. I gave up and ran upstairs. I couldn't take hearing my family fighting. I got to my bedroom and slammed my door. I guess I was going on that stupid field trip after all. I heard a faint knock on my door and Esme came in.

"I'm sorry Alice. I tried to convince him to keep you home." She replied.

"It's okay. I can take care of myself."

"I want you to keep in touch with me as much as you can."

"I'll try."

Jasper can in a few moments later and Esme quietly exited out. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You and I are leaving."

I pulled away. "What?"

"You're not going to school tomorrow."

"Why are we leaving?"

"Carlisle seems to believe you'll be fine but I don't think that's true. Damon doesn't care if anyone's around. He's up to something."

"I'm not leaving my family Jasper." I took a deep breath and realized that I had no choice. I stared up at my husband "I'm going tomorrow."

"Alice."

I put up my hands. "I appreciate that everyone is concerned about me. I admit that I don't want to go but I'm a big girl." Jasper's eyebrow raised. "Okay, so not in the literal sense, but I know how to defend myself."

"You do realize that I'll be a nervous wreck all day tomorrow, correct?"

I leaned over and kissed him. "Then perhaps I should keep your mind off those worries." I deepened the kiss and Jasper's arms went around my waist. He gently lifted me off the ground and carried me to our bed. I spent the entire night making sure that neither one of us even thought about tomorrow.

Edward drove Bella and me to school. I complained the whole time how it was unfair that they weren't in my class.

"Face it Ali, I'm not that smart." Bella replied turning around to look at me.

"Yes you are." I defended.

"Okay but I haven't had several decades to perfect my skills."

I stuck my tongue out and laughed. Edward pulled in the parking lot at Fork's High and found a spot. We got out and Edward gave me a hug.

"If you need me." He started but I cut him off.

"I know. Call you. Do you realize that I have to somehow keep in touch with you, Jasper, and Esme? I do have an assignment to do. This isn't just an all fun and games field trip. " I pulled away from him.

"Yes I do, and your assignment is to come back safely."

"Will do." I saluted him and then gave Bella a hug. "See ya later Bella." I made my way to physics and as soon as I stepped in, Damon was waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

I glanced around to make sure no one was listening and leaned in real close. "Don't you think you've harassed my family long enough? Why can't you just go back to hell and stay there? Or if you really want to bother vamp." I stopped as some of our classmates walked by. As soon as they were gone, I continued. "My kind, then go harass the Volturi. They're much more powerful and pose a greater threat."

"But I want you Alice."

"Then you'll have to kill me because I'm not going willingly."

His eyes darkened and then he smiled. "As you wish."

I felt a sudden chill run through my entire body. My mind began racing with millions of questions. Was Damon sick of my family and I refusing him? Is he tired of playing his mind games? Was he going to really kill me? All to soon, Mr. Gates had us board the activity bus and we were off on our trip. Damon sat right next to me without saying a word. His silence seemed more eerie to me than his usual talkative self. Once we arrived at the science lab we were visiting, Mr. Gates gave us our assignments and split us up. Damon and I headed off toward our lab. I kept glancing behind me to see if any other students were near us. Some were and that gave me a slight comfort. Of course, that comfort faltered as soon as we turned a corner and made our way down the hall. No one was around and the lights were dim. I felt like we were inside a morgue. We stepped in our assigned lab and Damon shut the door and then locked it.

"Alright Alice, we're all alone." He turned to me. "I think you made a certain wish earlier."

"Mr. Gates will be in here checking on us." I tried to sound brave but the way Damon kept staring at me made my skin crawl. "He's going to realize that the door is locked."

He laughed. "Mr. Gates put us here because he knew that we'd ace the entire assignment. He's going to be too concerned about the other students to even bother dropping in on us."

I glanced around in search of something I could use as a weapon. Sadly I didn't see much. The room reminded me of a lab in that CSI show Carlisle would watch sometimes. It seemed to lack in color. There was one stainless steel table which had a microscope and gloves. The walls were also a plain gray color. I think I'd go crazy if I had to be stuck in a place like this all the time.

"You know Alice, there is one thing I want to do before I kill you." Damon stated as he stepped closer to me. I quickly moved out of his way and headed for the door. I was about there, when Damon grabbed my arm and yanked me back with enough force that I hit the table.

Damon turned around and faced me. "Where do you think you're going Alice! You wanted to die remember!"

"Fuck you!" I lunged at him with my vampire speed and was able to slam him against the wall. Sadly for me, Damon was stronger than I am. He fought back and before I could realize what was happening he had me pinned against the other wall. His body pressed hard against my small frame. I tried my best to shove him away but it was like trying to move Emmett and Edward at the same time.

"You know for such a short thing, you've got a lot of fight in you." He commented. His hands suddenly moved. I could feel one of his hands on my waist and the other one touched my face. "It's a shame really my dear. You are very pretty."

"Get your hands off of me!"

"Trust me baby, my hands aren't the only things that will soon be on you."

'Oh shit!' I thought. I knew exactly what sick thing he had in mind. I briefly thought of Rosalie and wondered if she felt the same sickness I'm feeling. I tried again to push him off me but I couldn't. Damon laughed sensing my movements.

"Yes, I'm going to enjoy taking you my dear."

I wanted to scream but his lips soon descended upon mine and I began experiencing a new version of hell.


	19. Santa Carla Twilight

You guys are so awesome!! Thank you so much!! Once again, I don't anything.

His lips felt like fire. It seemed as if he was setting my entire body ablaze. Once again, I tried shoving him off me but to no avail. His entire body had me pressed tightly against the cold wall. My thoughts raced as his hands began their decent down my body. I wanted to throw up. One of his hands reached the hem of my shirt and slid underneath it grazing my skin. A shiver went shot throughout my body. Unlike Jasper's touch, this shiver was of dread and terror of what was coming. He pressed his hand on my stomach and then he pulled away from me.

"No wonder Jasper doesn't want to leave you."

I didn't offer I response choosing his moment of distance to try to make it to the door once more. Damon just laughed and again grabbed my arm before I could even take a step.

"I do enjoy your spunk Alice."

"Just kill me." I replied. "I'm sick of your games."

His face turned serious. "I'm not done playing with you little girl. I want to make sure that you suffer well before you die."

"Listening to you speak is torture enough."

Without warning, he slammed me on the table and was on top of me. I knew what was going to happen. I also knew there was no way I could stop him. Even though I was a vampire and had strength, I was no match for him. My mind finally accepted the fact that he finally won. My body and mind broke down and I could feel his hands on my jeans. He unbuttoned them and pushed them down. I closed my eyes and thought of Jasper. I hope he would forgive me for being weak. Damon's lips were on mine once more and his hands tore at my shirt. He was able to pull it off and throw it to the floor. I was vaguely aware that I was only in my underwear. His hands were rough as they moved over my body. I'm not entirely sure what happened next. All I know is that Mr. Gates was yelling and demanding an explanation from outside the lab. He was standing there with Damon and an officer. Angela was next to me with her arm around my shoulders. She kept muttering to me that it's going to be okay. Apparently Mr. Gates wasn't concerned with me at the moment. His attention was solely on Damon. Damon's arms were behind his back and the police officer had a good grip on Damon's arm.

"Alice, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Angela asked.

"What?" I was so confused. I turned my gaze from Damon and the cop to look at Angela.

"Mr. Gates was coming to check on you when he heard you scream."

"I screamed?" I so don't remember screaming.

"Yeah, and the door was locked. You're lucky that a guard was nearby."

I hung my head down and closed my eyes. I couldn't remember anything past Damon pulling off my shirt and it scared me.

"Did he?" I stopped knowing that I couldn't finish the question. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know." Angela asked. "I just came in a few minutes ago."

"Oh." Realization hit me that my clothes were somewhere on the floor. I glanced down at my body and tried to cover myself with my arms. Angela released me and grabbed my clothes off the floor. "Here." She said as she handed them to me.

I mutter my thanks and pulled them on quickly. As soon as I was done, she took my hand and walked with me to the door.

Mr. Gates finally turned to me. "We've called your father."

"What!" Oh no! Not Carlisle. This can't be good.

"He's on his way. I'm very sorry Alice. I would have never let him pair up with you if I had known of his true intensions."

The police officer glanced at me. "Miss Cullen, as soon as you're able I need to ask you some questions."

I only nodded. I could feel Damon's eyes on me. I looked up and sure enough, his cruel eyes were staring intently into mine. I could feel myself shudder once more. Angela must have sensed it and guided me away from the men.

"I'm sorry Alice." She apologized.

"Did he really call Carlisle?" I whispered. She nodded. I wanted to cry. It didn't take long for Carlisle to arrive. He ran to me and wrapped me in his arms, just like a father would do.

He held me tightly. I felt my resolve slowly crumble. I'm sure I made some type of sob and he pulled away.

"Alice, I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I should have never." He started rambling. He hugged me once more.

Mr. Gates, Damon, and the officer were walking toward us. Carlisle pulled away from me and headed straight to Damon.

"You son of a bitch!" Carlisle yelled and before anyone could stop him, Carlisle tackled Damon to the ground and began punching Damon in the face. "You touch my daughter again and I will murder you! Do you understand!" He punched Damon again and again before the officer and Mr. Gates could pull him off Damon.

"Dr. Cullen, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? That asshole just raped my daughter and you're asking me to calm down?" I've never seen Carlisle so angry. I'm not sure I ever wanted to again.

"Sir, we're going to take care of everything." The officer tried once more.

"Whatever you do to him won't be enough. Death won't even suffice." Carlisle made his way back to me and pulled me into his arms. "Come on Alice, we're going home."

He turned to Mr. Gates. "My daughter will not be in school the rest of the week. Will you send her assignments through her brother or Bella Swan?"

"Of course." He turned to me. "Take all the time you need. You still have an A in my class."

I nodded my thanks and left the lab with my father.

The ride home was so silent. Carlisle had a death grip on the steering wheel. I'm glad I don't have Edward's mind reading abilities. I didn't want to know what Carlisle was thinking. Finally he turned to me ending the silence.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused. Scared. Ashamed." I was on an emotional roller coaster and I knew as soon as Jasper could feel my emotions, he'd be riding them as well.

"You shouldn't be ashamed. This was no way your fault."

"I tried Carlisle. I tried so hard."

"I know." He released one hand off the steering wheel and took my hand. "I'm sorry Alice."

"I can't remember anything. Well aside from being thrown on the table. I'm not sure if he was able to." I didn't finish.

Carlisle nodded. "I can have someone check. I'm sorry Alice, but I won't feel comfortable doing that."

I gave him a small smile. "Um, does anyone else know?"

"No, they called me at the hospital."

"Okay." Carlisle pulled up our driveway and into the garage. We stepped out and noticed a very worried Esme and Jasper. I tried so hard to keep my emotions in check but as soon as I caught Jasper's eyes, my walls broke and emotions came over me like a tidal wave. I ran as fast as I could out of the garage and upstairs to my room. I slammed my door open and jumped on my bed. I clutched my stuffed dog and held it tightly against my chest. It didn't take long before I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me.

He kissed the top of my head and I leaned against him.

"I promise I'll take care of it." He told me.

"Jasper." I wasn't sure what he was going to do but I didn't want him to get hurt.

"I'm not letting him touch you again." He swore and leaned down to kiss me. "I promise."

"I know." I let him hold me for a while.

"I'm going downstairs to talk to Carlisle for a minute." He finally said. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I guess I should go check on Esme. I'm sure she's concerned."

"She wanted to come up right away but Carlisle stopped her."

We stood up and headed downstairs. Carlisle and Esme were on the couch whispering to Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. I never even heard them come in. Rosalie was the first one at my side.

"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry!" She hugged me tightly. Of everyone present, Rosalie was the one that understood my pain the most.

Emmett was next to give me a hug. "He's not going to get away with this. You know that right?"

I nodded. Then Edward was next. He looked extremely guilty. 'Don't Edward.' I thought. 'You can't blame yourself for this.'

"I should have been there." He said.

"It's not your fault." I told him aloud.

Esme glanced over me. "Do you feel like talking?"

"I honestly don't remember much."

Jasper wrapped his arm around me and lead me to the couch. We sat down and I told them as much as I could remember.

"I'm not actually positive he did anything." I said.

"You mean aside from assaulting you." Jasper replied and I could hear the hatred in his voice.

I glanced down at the floor. Rosalie came over to me. "Come on Alice, you and I need some girl time." She took my hand and pulled me up. She then glanced at Esme. "Do you mind if Alice and I go for a drive?"

"Go ahead." Esme said.

"I'm not so sure." Edward started but Rose cut him off.

"Keep your opinions to yourself Edward!" She said. "I'm taking Alice shopping."

Emmett stood up. "That's a good idea Rose." He told her.

"Let me go change." I said and went upstairs. I didn't really feel like shopping but I knew Rosalie wanted to help and I wasn't going to pass up a chance to hang out with my sister.

As I was coming back down the stairs, I was greeted by Jasper. He looked so depressed and I wrapped him in a hug. I tried to send him all my love for him. I honestly think if he had been capable of crying, he would have been.

"I love you so much." He whispered. "I promise you'll never go through something like this again."

"I love you too." I pulled away and kissed him. His arms tightened around me and he deepened our kiss. It wasn't until we heard Rosalie yell for me to hurry that we pulled away. Jasper cupped my face.

"Please stay safe."

"I'll be home soon." I promised and kissed him one last time. I met Rosalie at the door. She smiled and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Let's go show these people how the Cullen girl's shop!"

"Great, we'll have to get a new house for all the stuff they're going to buy." Emmett replied.

I managed to laugh. Rosalie smiled and we headed toward her car.

Jasper's POV

I watched as Rosalie drove off with Alice. I waited a good ten minutes and then looked at Edward and Emmett.

"Are you ready?"

Emmett nodded. "Hell yeah I'm ready! This bastard is going to burn."

I was grateful that I had them as brothers. I knew they both cared for Alice and it would be much easier taking Damon out with the three of us.

"So how are we doing this?" Emmett asked. "Tearing him apart and burning the pieces?"

"We're going to tear him apart slowly. I want him to feel as much pain as possible." I replied.

Carlisle and Esme were standing in the living room with us. They knew of our plan and even though Esme was worried about our safety, she understood we needed to do this.

"Be careful." She said and gave us all a hug. "I can't lose any of you."

"We will." Edward promised.

"If the girls come home before we get back." I replied.

"You've all gone hunting." Carlisle finished for me.

"Oh, we'll be hunting all right!" Emmett laughed.

"Emmett." Carlisle warned.

"I'm taking this seriously." Emmett assured him. "Damon royally screwed up by messing with my family."

"Damn straight!" I slapped my hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Let's finish this." We headed for Edward's Volvo and got in. Soon we were on our way to find Damon. I was looking forward to ripping him to shreds.


	20. Ghostfire

Well, this is it!! Thank you for spending this journey with me! Thank you for all the reviews and feedback you gave me! Your kind words and support means the world to me! Thank you! Again, I own nothing!

My brothers and I spent the next hour trying to find Damon's location. We weren't making very much progress though. We checked the places we knew he'd been before, but we had no luck. It was as if he knew we were coming. I was becoming increasingly more discouraged as each minute passed. Edward's cell rang and he quickly answered it. I didn't bother listening because I assumed it was Bella. Then I heard Edward say something about meeting us. It couldn't be Bella on the phone and when he hung up I questioned him.

"It was Jacob. He wants to help."

"Say what?" Emmett was surprised as I was.

Edward just shrugged. "Apparently Bella called him."

"And that doesn't concern you? Since when did we become buddies with the wolves?"

"I don't care but if he's willing to help, I'll take it." I answered.

Jacob joined us a few minutes later in the woods. He walked cautiously toward us. His hair was spiked up and he was wearing a short sleeve shirt and dark jeans.

"Look, I don't need to sound insensitive or whatever, but what exactly are you doing here?" Emmett asked apparently still not thrilled with the idea of Jacob being there.

Jacob grinned. "Yeah, well hanging around leeches isn't my idea of a fun time."

Emmett relaxed and laughed. "I didn't have 'spend time with flea boys' on my agenda today either."

"Bella called me and said something bad happened to Alice. Before you think I'm becoming a leech lover, please note I'm doing this for Bella, not you."

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Helping you take down this demon. I'm sure you could use all the help you can get."

I nodded. I might not like the wolves but I'm also someone who is aware of strategy and fighting. "Thank you." I was very sincere.

"Besides," Jacob grinned at me. "I kinda like the little pixie. She's not as uptight as the rest of you."

"I'm sure she'll be pleased to hear she has a fan."

Emmett's laughter echoed through the woods. "Yeah, she can give you a doggie treat when this is all over!"

Jacob good naturally flipped Emmett off and then laughed.

We became serious once again and began our search. As we made our way, Jacob asked questions about Damon and we answered as best as we could.

"So, you can't actually tear him apart? Have you even tried?"

"We've fought him before." I defended.

"Maybe your teeth aren't strong enough. I could try ripping him to shreds."

"As long as I'm the one that finishes him off, I don't care what you do." I was determined to be the one that ended Damon's existence. I owed it to Alice. I wasn't able to keep her safe and she suffered a great deal because of it. I would not let that happen again.

We kept walking along a trail in the woods. Jacob was to my right with Edward on my left. Emmett was behind us quietly whistling some theme song. Edward finally turned around and told him to shut up.

"Dude, we're walking in a forest looking for a demon. I'm just trying to get his attention faster." Emmett stated. "What better way than to make noise and announce our presence."

"The big guy has a good point." Damon's voice came from ahead of us. He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. He had a smug look on his face and I was ready to knock it right off him. Damon turned his attention on Jacob. "You're new."

"I'm a family friend." Jacob replied.

"More like pet." Emmett whispered. Edward and I didn't respond. Instead I kept my eyes on Damon.

Damon grinned at me. "How's little Alice doing? I do hope she had a wonderful field trip."

That did it! I got even more pissed off than I already was. I was about to march up there and kill the son of bitch until Edward grabbed my arm.

"Jasper."

"Get your hands off me." I whispered with a venom laced tone.

"Exactly what are you going to do?"

Damon laughed. "Yes Jasper, what are you going to do? You certainly weren't there earlier when your poor little wife needed you." Damon began slowly making his way toward us. "I'm just sorry I didn't get to finish what I began. Stupid teachers and guards, they got to us before the fun could start."

I filed what he said to me in my brain. I'd have to let Alice know she wasn't raped. At least that was something to be thankful for. Edward heard my thoughts and nodded his head.

"We're gonna have all sorts of fun now." Jacob boasted. "You know why? Cause I'm here and I'm the life of the party."

"Really? I do grow bored of vampires and their boasting." Damon yawned.

Jacob actually laughed. "Yeah me too!" Before Damon had a chance to let that comment sink in, Jacob morphed into a wolf and lunged at Damon. His teeth sank right into Damon's neck. Damon actually screamed.

"Well damn! He can be torn apart!" Emmett replied. I launched myself right into Damon being careful of Jacob and grabbed Damon by the arm. Jacob had bitten a good chunk of his arm as well and I pulled. There was a sickening snap and Damon's arm was ripped from his body. Blood pooled everywhere but I didn't thrust for it, well I did but not in the way of drinking it. I wanted to see all his blood flow out of his body. My brothers and I each grabbed pieces of his body and began tearing the flesh. Jacob's teeth continued to bite and tear allowing us to dislodge more appendages. Damon didn't take all this lying down. He fought back and took several swings at us. I was too high on adrenaline to feel the pain. My mind kept flashing back to Alice and how small and fragile she seemed. That's all the motivation I needed to keep fighting. I grabbed Damon's head. I punched him repeatedly in the face.

Every time I hit him, I mentioned a member of my family that had been hurt by him. Each blow was harder than the one before it. Damon's arms were pinned by Emmett and Edward. Jacob kept biting his flesh over and over again. Damon's blood had made quite the puddle on the ground. The blood that didn't make it into the puddle seemed to be splattered all over everyone. I'm sure we resembled a scene in a horror movie. I didn't care. In fact, I was giddy with knowing that Damon was suffering and his blood was seeping.

Finally after I grew tired from hitting him, I nodded to Jacob once more. He jumped up and grabbed Damon's neck in his strong jaws. He jerked his head from side to side and together we violently ripped Damon's head off. Edward and Emmett threw down his body and I set it on fire. Jacob morphed back as we watched the fire burn. He smiled at us.

"Anyone bring marshmallows?"

I shook my head and grinned. We watched and waited as the fire died down. When it was completely out, we said our goodbyes to Jacob. I shook his hand and thanked him for everything.

"This doesn't change anything leech." Jacob replied.

Emmett laughed. "Good because I can't take the smelly dog scent any longer. Also, I'm not too keen on getting fleas."

"Yeah, and I'm not too thrilled with the stench of death you're carrying around."

Edward thanked Jacob again and Jacob nodded. He turned off toward La Push and we headed back home. I couldn't wait to see Alice. I knew she'd be excited to know the nightmare was over.

Alice POV

Rosalie and I arrived home late that evening. The boys weren't there and that scared me. I should have known Jasper would go and do something stupid. I was about to suggest that we go after them when I was hit with a vision. I saw Jasper returning home. He had blood on him and I began to panic. I ran out of the house before anyone could stop me. I was halfway down the driveway when Jasper, Edward, and Emmett emerged from the woods. I sprinted toward them and literally jumped in Jasper's arms. I wrapped him in my arms. I was so scared. I thought he had been hurt. He sent a wave of calm through me and I relaxed. I pulled away and Jasper smiled.

"It's over."

"What?" I was confused.

"Damon's been destroyed."

My eyes grew large. "How? I mean, I don't understand."

Jasper leaned over and kissed me. "I'll explain everything later. All you need to know right now is that you are safe and he can't ever hurt you again."

I let his words wash over me and I held him even tighter. I finally pulled away and realized that I had blood on my clothes.

"Great, this was a new shirt!"

"Didn't you just go shopping?" Emmett asked.

"Yes and now I'm gonna have to go again!" I grabbed Jasper's hand and began heading toward the house. I heard Emmett mutter something about women and their shopping addictions. As soon as everyone was inside, Jasper explained what happened and what actually didn't happen on the field trip. I was very grateful for that fact. As I listening intently to Jasper, I suddenly had the urge to call Jacob and thank him. I called Bella to get Jacob's number. She gave it to me and I made the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jacob, it's Alice Cullen. Listen, I was calling to say thank you. What you did for me and my family means a great deal. I just wanted you to know."

"It's like I told your family, I did it for Bella. She loves you, you know. I'd hate to see her cry."

"Yeah, me too! It's like a water works factory."

"You've got that right!" I could hear laughter in his voice.

"Anyway, thanks. I'll return the favor anytime."

"No offense shortie, but we can handle things ourselves."

I nodded even though he couldn't see it. "I'm sure you can but just in case."

"You'll be the first leech I call."

"Good, later Lassie."

"Later pixie." I hung up and focused back on my family.

Jasper wrapped me in arms and kissed the top of my head. I was so grateful for my family. They risked everything for me and even teamed up with a wolf to do it. I'm not sure if I'll ever make it up to them. Of course I have a entire lifetime worth of trying.

After talking a while longer, Jasper and I retreated to our bedroom. I threw my bags down on the floor to make room on our bed for us to sit on. Jasper glanced at the bags and shook his head. "How many outfits did you buy this time?"

"Not too many. Maybe ten?" I gave Jasper a sly grin. "Of course, I bought one especially with you in mind."

He returned my smile and leaned back on the bed. "Oh really? Are you going to model it for me?"

I pretended to ponder that for a while. "I don't know. You don't seem to interested in my clothing selections."

"Well I'm making an exception this time."

"I guess I could." I told him to close his eyes and I took out the lingerie I had bought and quickly undressed. I slipped on the lingerie and told Jasper he could look. His eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Alice."

"Sorry? Why? I thought you'd like it." I was a bit disappointed. Jasper sensed my mood and scooted toward me.

"I do and that's the problem."

"I don't understand." Then I had a vision of Jasper tearing the lingerie apart with his teeth. I grinned. "Oh! It's okay baby, we can always buy another one!"

Jasper didn't hesitate. He took me in his arms and tossed me on the bed. My vision was even better in reality. His touch was enough to send me over the edge.

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you too my Alice. Forever." He spent the rest of the night proving his love over and over**_._**


End file.
